Of Hooks and Pans
by MarandaWrites
Summary: Petunia Pane is a loser. She has been through hell with the foster care system, and hates high school. One the night of her eighteenth birthday, she is finally free from her foster parents and very close to graduating. She is planning on doing everything possible to get her own apartment and start supporting herself. Unfortunately, fate does not want to comply. OC, adventure, drama
1. Happy Birthday, to a Loser

**Of Hooks and Pans**

(_Redux__)_

**Author's Note: Aha! It has begun; the revamp era of my old tales. I hope you all come along and enjoy the journey. Oh, the original song is actually written by me. Obviously I only used a few lyrics, but still. Thought you gals and girls would appreciate that. Happy reading!**

_Chapter One: Happy Birthday, to a Loser_

Today is May 23rd, 2012. I turn eighteen in two hours, when the clock portrays a familiar midnight at a familiar lounge where I work. I am a waitress and get paid three dollars an hour, because I am allowed to take tips. The only problem is, in this lonely New Hampshire town, I barely make any extra money. Customers always smile, treat me well, but they don't tip as much as they used to. I guess the economy has truly taken a hit. One couple left me a two-dollar tip before turning red and leaving their table. Really, I need a change. I need to make more money so I can find an apartment before my current foster family kicks me out. I won't be in state care anymore tomorrow, and I know it will be a nightmare finding somewhere to live.

But I can worry about that in two hours, now one-and-a-half.

The Sighing Canary, such an odd name for a lounge. The owners, Mallie and Norman have always said it was inspiration from a pet bird their daughter had. I guess the bird had some sort of health issue where it could not sing. It just sat on its perch and looked miserable every day. Honestly, I think Norman thought up the name while drunk one night. He seems like that type of drunk. The one who thinks of crazy things while under the influence.

"Petunia, table 6 needs service."

I grab my notebook and head over to table 6. There is a strange, round man sitting alone. His white beard is scruffy, untamed. He has a striped blue and white shirt on with a navy bandana hiding away a mess of white and black hair. A few strands stick out as if they were weeds in a flower garden. The man is studying a menu hard, as if he'd never ordered before.

"Good evening, I'm Petunia. I'll be taking your order tonight. Can I start you out with one of our house blends of tea or juice? We only use natural ingredients from our local farmers. My personal favorite is our blueberry pomegranate juice. It's not too sweet, and goes well with any salad or poultry meal."

Scruffy turns to me and smiles. "I'll have a glass of that, then." His voice is thick in an undecipherable accent. "I'll start with 'yer potato soup and have the rib eye with vegetables for dinner. Make the steak very close to rare, would ya'?"

"No problem sir. I'll go grab that juice for you. Enjoy the singers, too. I hear we have a few good ones tonight. Friday nights are open mic. I will be right back."

True, it is near midnight and our best customers come at these times. Typically on Fridays there are drunken college students looking to sober up, get a warm meal to absorb the alcohol. Tonight, it didn't seem true. Of all the weekends I've worked in the past, tonight seems oddly quiet. A male musician sets up in the corner of the dining area where a microphone stands, ready for his voice to either attract or perturb our guests. He pulls out a guitar, introduces himself as Jacob, and begins singing a cover of the Beatles, _Strawberry Fields Forever._ One thing about The Sighing Canary is that Beatles covers are always done here. I don't know if it's just our small-towns love for the classics, or maybe a handful of people like covering songs we all hold dear to our hearts. I learned of The Beatles in my freshman year music history class. I also learned that they are probably the most covered band out there.

Back to serving, I notice Scruffy-no-name has turned his chair to face the musician. Not a lot of people do that anymore. I think it shows a lot of respect. I place his juice in front of him and give my typical smile.

"Thank yeh, love. This looks delicious."

"No problem," I reply. "If you end up not liking it, let me know and I will get you whatever else you want, on the house. That's a good thing about our lounge. We always make sure everyone who walks in those doors wants to come in again."

Scruffy shoots me a strange look and says, "I definitely think you are one of the better waitresses I've had in my life. Thank yeh' doll."

"Ha. Thank you, sir. I will be back with your food in a moment."

He adds before I step away, "I mean it. I've seen some hags in my life. You look like yeh' enjoy this place."

"Well, I'm just in a good mood. It's my birthday tonight." I smile. I only mention this in hopes for a good tip.

A glimmer shines in the old man's grey eyes. "Ah, well happy birthday to yeh."

"Petunia! Order's up." I had been sinking into my hand on my chin for a moment, studying the singer. "Please tell me he wanted this mostly rare, right?"

"Yes, Chaz."

Norman comes into view, showing an exceptionally wide smile to me.

"Hey, birthday girl. After your table has their food, why don't you get up there. I know you have been dying to sing since we started this thing."

An electric shock of joy washes over me. "Yes, thank you! I will grab my guitar from my trunk." I grab the plate of steak and the potato soup to bring over to the old man.

"Here you go sir, does everything look alright to you?"

Scruffy cuts in the middle of the steak and grins. "Yes, ma'am. Looks perfect."

"Alright, I will be back in a moment, if you need anything Mr. Norman Conners is walking around. He is the owner of this wonderful place."

"Thank yeh. I'm sure I'll be fine."

I run outside, ditching my apron on the main counter. April, our seater and greeter, gives me a snotty look when I return with my acoustic in one hand, lyrics in the other. Jacob, who had completed a few songs, was now sitting on a chair at the front table. I wasn't nervous about singing after his soft voice, but I was nervous about singing in general. Norman always heard me plucking around in the back parking lot before work. He knew it calmed me down after coming from my high school of hell and home of nightmares.

Lucky for me, that would all be over tomorrow. And school, I only had two months left before graduating.

"Hi, I'm Petunia Pane, you all know me as your waitress. Well, tonight, the wonderful Mr. Conners is allowing me a little break. I turn eighteen in twenty minutes, so I guess this is a birthday gift. Heh. Anyways, this is an original and I hope you all enjoy it."

I begin strumming a few simple chords on my guitar. The strap is comfortable enough where I can stand to play. I step up to the microphone and study my audience. All of the regulars have a smile on their face. Scruffy has a plain expression on his face, but nods when we meet eyes. I somehow feel like I've known him from somewhere else. From this corner of the room, it feels like he might already recall the story of my life. Or perhaps these newcomers can tell by the slow melody.

My voice is soft, with a bit of old-school rasp tied in. I never learned how to sing professionally, I just naturally sang all of my life. And I take a deep breath, ready to share it with strangers.

_Under and orange sky I feel the heat_

_On the broken path off my old street_

_Wind would howl just like a ghost_

_It was here I felt alive the most._

I keep singing my original and see the light in everyone's eyes. Norman, especially, has given me a look of pride as if I was his other daughter. When I am done, everyone claps. Someone far off whistles through their teeth. For once, I am confident. For once, I am happy in my sanctuary at work.

"Thanks, everyone. Enjoy your meals."

"Encore!" Scruffy shouts.

My face goes warm with blush. I hadn't prepared anything else, so I decide to sing a cappella something that has haunted me since I could dream. I dig deep into my mind and a force of nostalgia washes over me.

_Sing low, the tide washes o'er me, sing high, I drown in mystery/ waiting for morn', waiting for morn', here in the deepest of seas._

My very short blurb of a song captured all eyes, but I couldn't continue. I couldn't remember any more of my mother's lullaby from long, long ago. At this point, I feel awkward. There were scattered claps, but my weirdness definitely brought the house down. I left the corner, dragging my guitar behind me. Norman gave me a tap on the shoulder as I went back outside to put my guitar away.

"That last one was really good." April says as I return to work. "Very short and morbid. Good job, Pane."

"Oh you know me," I reply. "Morbid . . . and short, I guess."

I walk over to Scruffy, who has finished his meal. He smiles and I notice on of his teeth are gold. Must be nice to have money like that. Even gold caps are expensive. At least that's what Dominik, my foster father says. Clarice, his wife, had a gold cap put on one of her molars. That was the reason I never had ninth birthday party.

"The food was delightful," He says. "Your voice was, too. I liked that little song at the end. It reminded me of my life on the sea."

"Thank you, sir. Anyways, here is your bill. You can leave cash or I will take your card for you. Either way, it was nice meeting you. I can tell you're not from around here and I hope you enjoy your stay here in New Hampshire." I place the bill down and pause for a moment.

He says he will be paying with cash. I give him one more typical smile and tell him to have a good night. I walk away, towards the back room behind the kitchen, ready to punch out. I see the clock, it has just struck midnight. Happy birthday to me, I'm finally free.

"Hey," April comes up to me as I emerge from the back room. "Don't forget to grab your tip from that old geezer. I get it that you want to leave, but some of us need to clean up, and I don't want the bus boy to pick up your dollar." She laughs hard. I never liked her.

By now the lounge is clearing out. We stop making food at midnight and give fifteen extra minutes for guests to gather themselves. I do respect that. Most places you go, service and staff always rush you to get out. When I approach table 6, I notice that the bill is on top of the man's cash. That's always a smart thing to do.

He had scribbled something on the back of the receipt. _Something extra for yeh, cookie._

A gold coin stares me in the eye. It's not a gold dollar coin, so that joke can die. It looks more like a token from a kids game center, but bigger and more worn out. I pick it up, studying its sides. The gold is shining brightly, despite the dirt on it. I pocket it, not wanting April to laugh at me for this one. I walk out of The Sighing Canary, to my silver Toyota. It's old, but it's the only thing I have to myself. Gas isn't great either, but what can you do?

As I sit in my driver's seat smelling like garlic and onions, I feel the coin burning into my thigh. I am downright infuriated that someone who seemed so nice could literally leave me junk as a tip. I start my car . . . I try to start my car. My car is not turning on. I take the keys out and put them back in, thinking that will help. Nope. Nothing. On top of this, it is dark and all my coworkers are ignoring my look of anger. They are all leaving. They don't give a shit if I make it home, just as long as I make it to work, right?

Finally, my engine revs. I am off to the horrible place I call home for one more sleepless night. Tomorrow, I am getting the hell out of here.


	2. Smoke and Salt

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the beginning. It has been a long time since I promised a re-write of that crappy version I gave you all in the early 2000's. So, here's to another chapter and I hope you like what I'm writing. Don't forget to review. **

**Of Hooks and Pans**

_Chapter Two: Smoke and Salt_

I get home around one a.m. I take my keys out, lock my crappy car, and head towards the colonial monster of a house that my foster parents own. I don't even want to think of what their monthly mortgage payments are.

Once. Twice. Three times I try my house key. Nothing. The key won't go in past the second groove. I take out my cell phone and use it as a light to see the lock. I try one more time before realizing my key is no good. The once bronze locks are now silver, different. They changed the locks without telling me. I stand back and dial the house number from my cell, but there is nothing but an odd beeping. I look at the screen and realize it is not dialing. I search for the settings to make sure everything is working properly and dial again. And again, nothing. That's when I notice the note beneath my feet. With my flashlight-phone, I read it silently.

_Hey, Petunia._

_What a long time it's been since we first brought you here. What, were you five? Anyways, though we would love to keep you here longer, we simply cannot. Don't worry about talking to foster services; they know you are on your own now. We hope you enjoy life. Love you like you were our own. Sorry, we had to take your phone off our service._

_Xoxo The Bradleys_

"Dammit!" I step back to my car and, out of anger, throw my phone at the house.

It crashes through my bedroom window. A light turns on in the next room. I see movement and know I have to leave. Luckily, I find a suitcase of my stuff near a shrub and grab it. As yelling begins getting louder, I screech away in my car. On these dark nights, I usually like to drive and clear my mind. Tonight is different. I drive out of town, along the highway where farms and fields are. I turn up my music and try to relax, but I am so angry. After years of pretending to care, the Bradleys had their last act of pure evil.

When I was five, I was adopted. The first family I was with could not financially afford me, so I ended up back in foster care. The Bradleys took me in. Little did I know, they would pursue a life-long dream of treating me like trash subtly to screw up my brain. At nine, they began calling me obese. I stopped eating and lost a lot of weight. After I turned twelve and hit puberty, my body seemed to look healthier. I ate healthy. I ran and played outside all the time. Dominik decided that when I was thirteen, I would be better off living in the basement. Well, my bedroom on the second floor had to be re-done, but I couldn't sleep in the guest room. I had to go in the basement, on a horrible futon, and sleep in the cold where mice and critters crawled. Clarice, being a pushover and drunk, did not argue. She was the worst. She always made me cut my hair shorter than my shoulders. After a verbal fight the Christmas after I turned sixteen, I was allowed to grow my hair as long as I wanted. Now, I have glorious strawberry blond locks midway down my back. Clarice was always jealous of me. I'm not drop-dead-gorgeous, but I know I look better than that nasty, plastic bitch. She's had plastic surgery on her face countless times and always fumbled around the house half-dressed, pronouncing she wanted to cheat on Dominik. She was always drunk. But not in front of Foster Care. In front of them, it was a picture perfect family.

I stop my car on the side of the highway and begin sobbing. If only my mother were still alive, none of this would have happened. I glance in the mirror and wipe the tears from my eyes. Tonight, the vast highways are dead. I pull over further into the side of an open field and shut my car off. I hop into the back seat and look through my suitcase. The barely packed me anything to get by. I quickly changed into jeans and a pink and brown plaid button-up. I climbed back into the front seat and remember the gold coin in my other pants. I reach back and take it out, studying its shine in the moonlight. Slowly, I feel a wave of exhaustion taking over. I lock my doors and crack the window a bit, so I don't suffocate in stale air.

Sunlight is blinding me, and the whoosh of passing cars wakes me completely. I start my car and pop my blinker on, ready to keep driving on.

There is an exit on my right going into a city I don't remember the name of. I think frustration and lack of sleep has given me short-term memory. Turning into the exit, I slow down to the posted speed limit. My plan is to have a weekend in the city and hopefully turn my life around. Maybe I can get a new job that pays more, or find someone to care for me.

It is nearly an hour before I find somewhere to stop and get something to eat. I leave my car in a parking garage and use the bathroom to fix myself up. I pull out some make-up from my purse and add a little here, a little there. Lip gloss on, neutral eyeshadow and mascara. Good. I look good. I don't look like I spent the night crying. I brush my hair and pull it so my curls fall on one side. In a few moments, I am outside, walking down the strip.

"Hey," Some man says to me as we pass one another.

I smirk. Perhaps turning eighteen means I don't look like a child anymore. And with my button-up and low-rider jeans, I could tear this town apart. A new attitude is all I need.

"Hm." I see a sign written in chalk that reads, _Smoke and Salt Pub._ "Maybe they have buffalo chicken. I could go for that."

I enter the pub and it is what it sounds like. The air is thick with cigar smoke, the smell of sea salt, and heat from steaming plates of food.

"Can I help you?" A woman with a cheek piercing asks. "You want to stare all day, or you gonna eat somethin'?"

"How many times did I tell you not to give our guests an attitude?" A voice booms behind a wooden bar. I feel like I've stepped into a saloon with the amount of gritty people staring at me.

"I should go somewhere else." I say.

Before I can leave, the voice that had scolded the greeter came out from behind the bar.

"Oh dear sweet shipwreck, it's Petunia."

What the hell? Scruffy from last night is standing before me, this time wearing a black bandana and a dark shirt. His beard looked even scruffier than I remembered.

"Hi," I say. "You left me a kid's token as a tip. Sorry to step in here, I came to the city for a change. I can go elsewhere."

Scruffy says, "That's no token, but come on in. Lunch is on me, to make it up to yeh. Name's Smee, by the way. William Smee."

I smile and follow him in. I sit at a table against a stained-glass window and he brings me over some water.

"Did yeh want a rougher drink? I won't tell. I know it's yer birthday. And for a meal?" He seemed so thrilled to see me.

Although Clarice drank a lot, it never ruined my desire to have at least one underage drink in my life. And since the offer was handed to me, I asked for a small taste of whiskey. I also asked for a salad, since he was giving it to me for free. I shouldn't have trusted this offer, but where it was a public place – and he owed me for the lousy tip – I simply could not resist. Perhaps a rebel in me awoke last night with the breaking of window glass. I had no idea how he would get away with giving me hard liquor, but I really don't care right now.

"Here ya go, miss. I couldn't find a decent whiskey, so I got yeh a bit of our house's favorite rum. It's got a little spice. I hope yeh like it. Don't think I can give yeh another glass after that one, though. Don't want yeh gettin' in trouble 'er nothin'." Since last night, William Smee's accent seemed to thicken even more.

My salad was brought to me by a lady with a blue corset on and some jeans. It was an odd outfit, but I gather she just wanted to be sexy for tips. Judging by the gaggle of men and women with biker outfits and rugged outfits, I came to the right place to forget my worries.

The rum stared at me with deceit. I downed it instantaneously so no one else could see. The spice and roughness burned the back of my throat. I felt on edge, paranoid, but excited. Here I was, downtown, in a pub where I lucked out for some free food and my first drink. Here, I could hide.

"Do yeh like yer dri- Oh, I see yeh finished it already. Is your salad good? I brought you some bread to soak up the alcohol so you don't get sick." William sat across from me and smiled. "I can tell yeh have a troubled life. Feel free to stay awhile and enjoy my pub." With that, he stood up and left behind the smoke cloud.

My bread is crunchy and hot, utterly mouth-watering. My eyes wander to study the many characters laughing, rough-housing, and simply existing. None of them seem to have a care in the world. Perhaps I can buy a motorcycle and drive around the world, not caring either.

While I think to myself, another tumbler of rum is placed before me. This time, it's the blue-corseted waitress who gives it to me. I thank her and down it while she picks up my empty salad plate.

"I see I will have to get you another," She says. "No worries. I'll be right back."

Alright, I'd like to say I could behave and say no after a third glass. Something inside my stomach ignites, and I am on fire. The rum is making me blush red constantly, and I feel a bit dizzy. I stand up and go towards the entrance. Perhaps some fresh air will clear this.

"Oh, Petunia," William approaches me. "Come out the back door. We don't want no police noticin' a drunk teenager." He mumbles these words to me. They make sense, so I follow.

He opens the back door and I notice a couple of people are standing outside, smoking cigarettes. I step outside and am offered one by three people. They are disappointed when I slur that I don't smoke.

A flash of light flies by me. I have heard if you drink absinthe, you can hallucinate. Another flash goes by me and no one else sees it. Clearly, I am going mad. The three people nod and smile at me as they head back inside. I look at the sky and realize night is approaching. I must have been sitting in there for hours, wasting time with people watching. I see the flash once more. I go back inside and sit back at my table. The air is still filled with a cloud, but there are not as many people. There is one glass of rum in front of me and a bowl of fresh strawberries. I smile and shake the flashing from my head. It must have been stress.

I take a sip of water to cool my jets. I decide it is a good idea to return to my car soon, where I can sleep. I wait around for a few and finish the fruit. Standing up, I can't see William anywhere. Maybe he went on break. I let one of the girls know to say thank you and I left the waitress a ten dollar tip. As I walk out the door, I notice the world is spinning. Somehow, I bump and slouch my way through people to reach the parking garage. The problem is, I can only reach ten feet away from the pub before I notice the glowing flash dive by my sight again. Seriously, I need my eyes checked.

"Are you alright, miss?" A man asks. I glance at him and see the police uniform.

I reply calmly, "Yeah. I had some bad food. I just need to get back to Artie's Garage where my car is and relax."

"Ok, but I can smell the booze on you. You aren't causing any trouble, but I do need to see your license." He can sense the teenagism in me.

"Miss!" William Smee is running up to me with my wallet. "You forgot yer stuff. I was cleaning some glasses in the back and came out to say goobye, and you were gone. Thank goodness yeh didn't get too far."

The police officer studies Scruffy Smee and takes the wallet out of his hand. "I need to take a look, sir." He opens it up and takes my ID out. He nods and says, "Alright, here you go. You get back to your car safely and don't drive until you sober up."

My jaw drops. I take my wallet and the police officer walks away. Smee stands in front of me and winks.

"Have a good night, miss." He says and turns on his heel.

I glance down at my ID and study it hard. It says I am twenty-one. When the hell did I get a fake one? Shrugging it off, I place it back in my purse and continue on my way. When I reach the garage, I feel the alcohol has hit me harder than before. I stumble up the stairs, past the employee who takes a long hard look at me. Reaching my car takes longer than I imagine, but I unlock it and climb in. I recline my seat and clutch tightly to my purse. As usual, I crack my window for air and feel dizziness consume me.


	3. Flow With the Tide

**Of Hooks and Pans**

_Chapter 3: Flow With the Tide_

_Sing low, the tide washes o'er me, sing high, I drown in mystery, waitin' for morn', waitin' for morn', here in the deepest of seas. Sing sweet, Captain is on his ship, sing soft, A smile upon his lips, waitin' for morn', waitin' for morn', here in the deepest of seas._

I awake to a subtle pounding in my head. My lips are humming a familiar tune. I keep my eyes shut and recall a nightmare from last night, filled with kidnapping and flying above my State, over the ocean, and through the stars. It was a nightmare because of my fear of heights. I looked down in my dream, seeing speckles of cities and towns that soon transformed into blurs of green and brown, dark under the night sky.

Now that I actually remember some of the lyrics to my Mother's lullaby, they don't sound very comforting. It sounds like the Captain drowned whoever is singing, and they are both waiting for morning where the soul will be set free, and the captain will celebrate. Great, my Mom was just as morbid as I tend to be. At least I got something from her.

My brown eyes peel open as brightness blinds them. I am outside. Outside and too afraid to turn my head and see where I am. I think hard for a moment, trying to pull out any clues as to how I could get out of my car to the outdoors.

A scent of salt and water carries through the breeze to my nose. I inhale deeply and am fully awake now. I turn to my left. Wood. Wood? A dock. I am on a dock. I turn my head right and see my guitar lying beside me. My purse is there, too. My other senses adapt and I hear soft chatter out of my sight.

"She is awake. Good. Yes, I will make sure she is safe. No, she's to come with me, that was the deal. Cap'n needs to evaluate the situation. You already know this, Tink."

The voice trails off and I am left wondering why I am on a dock. Why am I not in my car, curled up? I lift my head a bit and notice all of my clothes are still in one piece, my hair is still curly. Nothing is messed up and I'm not in pain anywhere else. Rape is crossed off the list.

"Mornin' Petunia," A familiar accent hits my ears.

I lift myself from the ground and stand up straight, to face the strange old man I had seen for the past couple of days.

And then I freak. "Where the hell am I? What am I doing here, with you? What have you done to me? Who is Tink? Why . . . where is my car?"

"Calm down, Miss. You are safe, nothin' bad has happened. Take a look around, take a few deep breaths, and come with me." He smiles from ear to ear.

First thing I notice is the ocean surrounding where I stand. Seagulls call to one another in the sky. Behind me is a small island with markets, kiosks, and what looks like a pub. I force my head to turn upon hearing waves crashing against something. My eyes widen, nearly popping out of my head. My lips part and I hear myself intake a sharp breath.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Smee asks me.

A ship. Not just any old ship, a giant, amazing ship. I study it. Modern-day descriptive language cannot describe a ship like this. Its wooden craftsmanship is perfect. Though it is not close enough for me to study every tiny detail, I can tell it is real. It is real. And the flag hoisted portraying skull and crossbones makes everything click in my head somehow. That is a pirate ship. I must be dreaming.

"She's the Jolly Roger. She's been under some work for some time now, but she will be ready to set sail again by high noon." Smee pats my back and adds, "Time to come along, now. Trust me, everything will be fine, Miss Pane."

I grab my purse and guitar, handing the guitar on my back with the strap around my chest and shoulder. I follow Smee because I have no other choice. I don't know where I am. If this is a crazy dream, then why not play along? We reach the other side of the dock where the Jolly Roger sits in the calm waters. He turns to wink at me and I follow him up the ramp to the deck. My lungs fill with salty air and I cannot take in the environment in all at once. I feel overwhelmed with excitement, fear, and above all: wonder.

"Give me a moment, will you, Miss? I'm going to see if the Captain is ready to see you." Smee disappears into a cabin in the middle of the deck.

I see on top of it is where the reel is and where the crow's nest connects. My imagination sparks and I can almost hear a crew shouting to each other on here. Fortunately, there is no crew here to overwhelm my experience even more. I reach into my purse and take out my compact. In the mirror I see my neutral eyeshadow and mascara still in tact. I put some lip balm on and am hit with a reality; if I can see myself in a mirror, then I am not dreaming. It is said that while you dream, even lucidly, you are typically not exactly how you look in the real world. So, I check my shirt, my jeans, my black sneakers, and even my socks. Everything is as it was last night. I am not dreaming.

While I begin having somewhat of a panic attack, I hear the cabin doors creak open. Smee comes out, not as happy as he was going in. A pang of anxiety hits my stomach as two black boots hit the wooden deck. I see the man emerge from the cabin. He wears a navy coat with gold trim, black slacks and the hint of a white shirt underneath. His hat is a distinguished captain's hat. The type of hat you see in movies. The type of hat that shows the world, _yes, this man is a Pirate Captain._

"My Dear Petunia," The Captain emerges into the sunlight. His bright blue eyes pierce mine. "I'm so glad we can finally meet. I am Captain James Hook, of the Jolly Roger. Welcome to Neverland."

My gaze fixates immediately on his hand, or lackthereof. One hand is normal, masculine. On his other wrist protrudes an iron hook, sharp and deathly.

My purse drops. I see sky and feel the wind being taken from me.

I smell rum and tobacco hovering over me. I shoot upright and open up completely to see Captain James Hook kneeling next to me.

"Darling, you just fainted." He says with a low, musky voice. "I'm sorry if that was a lot. You are here, still."

"Where the hell am I?" I ask in almost a shout.

He stands up and offers me his good hand. I wave my hand to dismiss his politeness and breathe deeply. I stand by myself and realize my legs and hands are trembling. Is it fear again? I am confused and lost and frightened like a child. I haven't felt like this since the time when Dominik accidentally pushed me down the stairs.

"Petunia, you are on the Jolly Roger, my ship, in Neverland." He repeats a statement my mind cannot wrap around.

"I need to sit down, please. Something. I need water. Anything. Please tell me you are all cosplayers and this is some sick joke of April's. This is a trick, right? You are all big nerds and like dressing up?"

Hook gives me a quizzical stare and raises an eyebrow. Smee is holding my guitar. They must have taken it off of me in time for it not to smash as I fainted.

"Smee," Hook says. "Get her some water and let's get her in there before the crew comes aboard. I fear this is too much to take in."

I am beckoned by the Captain to go with him. We enter his cabin and I am hit with the smell of more rum and tobacco. He pulls out a velvet-covered chair for me to sit on. I absorb my surroundings better this time, noticing tiny details like a piano in the corner and a bed against the other wall. Its sheets are twisted as if this man had just awoken. I sit and stare down at the clean table. All that rests on it are two candles, half-melted, inside bronze holders.

"I can light them if you wish," Hook says as he stands in front of me. "Are you alright now?"

Smee enters with my guitar, purse, and goblet of water. He sets the water down on the table, guitar near the piano, and purse on the floor next to my feet. He nods at Hook and leaves the room.

"Is this real?" I question, looking deeply into Hook's deep gaze. "Am I really here? If this is what I think it is, you are fake. You are a story. You are something I heard about as a toddler, to scare me into falling asleep. My Mother spoke of Captain Hook, Neverland. This is a story. Smee, Hook. All a tale. Make believe."

"I think you may need rum, my dear." His blank expression made me worry.

At this time, I really wished I had a cell phone still. Call 911, tell them I'd been kidnapped and taken to a ship somewhere.

"Pull it." Captain lays his hook before me and adds, "It will come off eventually if you turn it left. You think this is a costume, I will show you my handless wrist."

"I'm all set." I reply with a grossed out look on my face. "No offense, but I don't need to see your battle wound."

"Then what can I do to snap your out of this daze and make you realize that you are here?" He paces back and forth.

I start thinking about all events that led me here. I stare at the flameless candle. Suddenly, a hook slams down, breaking my concentration. I jump back in my seat and shoot my eyes up to the Captain.

"You don't need to get violent, there. I get it, I'm here. I'm in a fairyland with no escape, right? Look, whoever you are, I'm sure the ladies love this outfit." I carefully stand up and back-walk to the cabin door. "I mean, you say I am in a world that doesn't truly exist in my records of reality. That's alright. There is nothing wrong with whatever you want to imagine." My hand turns the doorknob. "I'm just not sure I want to be here, in your imagination. Maybe you should get some help, talk to a therapist."

I back out through the entrance and turn to run. My feet stop after my brain tells them to, and I smack into a dark man with tattoos all over his bare chest. He chuckles at me, bearing his cracked and broken teeth in my face. I push him aside and see he is not the only one on the deck. An entire crew is here, staring at me like a hot meal after a hard day's work. Smee is standing against the railing, trying to figure me out. I run towards where the ramp was and am disappointed to see nothing but ocean on every side. I peer in the distance and see the island is reachable, but not for a non-swimmer like me.

"Well, then," I speak nervously. "It's been a time and a half but I'm low on gas and you don't have a jacket." I run to the railing and feel gross and watched.

The water below is real. That is for sure. I see shadows moving about, probably sharks or whales even. An iron hook slams into the railing beside me and I turn to face the Captain, who is close enough to see the tiniest freckle on my nose.

"Um, you should think about Listerene," I jest. My heaving chest shows I am beyond nervous at this point. "Just saying, the rum was delicious last night, but it doesn't smell that appealing after a day or so. I think I have some in my purse if you-"

"Shut it," Hook whisper-shouts. "You need to come back with me so we can sit and talk. You want to know why you are here, let me explain. My crew is not beyond taking a woman, especially one such as yourself after seeing nothing but hags on that island. Now, will you comply?"

I nod. The walk of shame back to his cabin makes me feel like I am in a horror movie. What will he do next, throw me in a pit and make me put lotion on?

Sitting in the velvet chair again, I begin singing to myself.

"Petunia Pane. Pane, is it? Or Pan." Hook's words flow in one ear and out the other.

His long black curls bounce with his anger, "You need to listen to me, young lady."

"Look, Hook. I mean, Captain Hook. Is there any way I can actually have a few moments to take this all in? I was kidnapped from my car and I'm expected to believe that I am in Neverland? Give me a break, Captain. Better yet, let me play my guitar for a bit to calm down. I just need a few moments." My words come out with more attitude than planned.

He replies, "I will gladly give you time to yourself after you listen to me."

"Fine." I sit up straight and say, "Lay it on me, Cap'n."


	4. Rum and Tear Stains

**Of Hooks and Pans**

_Chapter Four: Rum and Tear Stains_

"You are the great, great, great granddaughter Of Peter Pan. I have been trying to explain this to you for how long now?" Hook shouts, the sound beating my ear drums with hammers.

I slur, "Long enough for me to down three tumblers of rum. Give me more, I say. Face it, I will not believe your lies. Just admit that you all kidnapped me and I'm part of some sick plan. Are you cannibals? Will I be eaten by morning?"

Captain Hook slams his fist down on the table. "Fine, you ignorant child, don't hear my words."

"I'm not a child. I'm eighteen."

"Your Mother-"

"What about my mother?"

"Your Mother tried to believe. She had a vast imagination and listened to the stories of Neverland, convinced she would come here someday. I guess you are far too drunk to listen anymore." He spins on his heel and heads to the door. "Do not leave my cabin while I attend business."

"Whatever. Where can I go? I can't swim. I'm screwed. Stuck in a sea with weirdos." I lean back in the velvet chair and rest my feet on the chair next to me. I kick of my sneakers and hear Hook curse under his breath.

The cabin door slams hard. I take the bottle of rum and imbibe the rest. Sitting alone is ridiculous. My brain hurts from nonsensical talk about Peter Pan marrying Wendy, having babies who have babies, thus producing me somewhere years down the road. Apparently I'm supposed to believe I can save Neverland from disappearing forever. Hook said it would be a lot to absorb. I think it's a lot of horse crap. I will give him credit for the rum though, for it is quite tasty.

"If I am here to stay," I speak to myself. "I guess I shall act the part." In my blurry and drunken haze, I find my way to the closet next to the desk. I open it and laugh at the array of various-colored coats and shirts, all pressed and clean. "Aha." I see a hat, red and with feathers sprouting on the side like an overgrown bush. I place it on my head and close the closet door. There is an ancient mirror on the desk top, convenient for me to gaze at my new costume piece.

Once more, I laugh and lazily walk to the cabin doors. I open them up and peek outside. Pinks and purples melt into the sky together, showing me it is almost night time. A few men are one the deck, chatting about their destinations while sharpening their knives. Smee is sitting on a stool playing an accordion. Seeing the men working as if they belong here, on this ship, makes me wonder if it is not an act.

Careful not to disturb the peace, I step onto the deck in my stockings. I'm sure I have a comical look on my face. The two men with their knives look at me in shock and remain speechless.

"Argh," I announce with a fake accent. "I am Petrifying Petnuia, of the Northeast Seas. I've come to get me booty back and anyone try'n to stop me will die!"

Smee halts his playing and glares at me.

"What're ya lookin' at, scumbucket? Play me some more melodies off of that contraption."

With a gentle smile, Smee plays more on his accordion. I begin so sing a lot of nonsense, probably didn't make any sense.

"Not like that," A toothless man says to me. He is probably a few inches short than me, but he looks fierce. "Smee, Drunken Sailor. Go."

A familiar tune begins to play. The crew gathers on deck forming a circle around me. I know this song. I dance and sing along. My dancing feels more like mashing, jumping up and down, but it's the best I can do under the influence. Soon I am whipped into a whirl as another crew member begins dancing with me, twirling me, and dipping me. I hold onto the hat as we all continue singing.

_What can you do with a drunken sailor, what can you do with a drunken sailor, what can you do with a drunken sailor, early in the morning?_

The crowd of men part. I continue to dance and sing though the accordion has stopped playing. I expected to be seen, but not so soon. Hook approaches me with raised eyebrows.

"Dear, what are you wearing? Is that yours?" He adds, "I don't remember giving you my favorite hat."

I tug the hat down harder thinking it will stay on better this way. "I wanted to play too. Everyone's dressed up. What about me? I'm supposed to be Petunia Pan, heir of the Neverlands, so why not?"

"You are not an heir. You, oh just give me that." He rips the hat off of my head. "If you aren't going to take this seriously then go. Go to shore and find home. Go ahead."

I take a look at my surroundings and feel a pain in my head. We are still surrounded by water. Who knows how far we are from land? I gaze into Hook's blue-diamond eyes and realize the severity of everything. That's when I feel the tears well up. Tears break from behind my eyes. The crew is staring at me with one giant judgmental eye. I storm forwards and rip back the hat from Hook's grasp. He does nothing but watch me as I run back into the cabin and shut the door behind me.

Unfortunately my brain is trying to turn gears, but they need more oil. I collapse onto something soft and sob. Deep down, I know this is not my bed. Yet the feeling of warmth beneath me is soothing. My hand is still holding tightly to a red cap with feathers. A hat that has brought me to a very shocking truth that I am no longer home. As Dorothy says, '_Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore.'_ Bad memories begin to spiral in front of me. I can feel my lungs tighten and my heart race. I am pretty sure, though I am drunk, that I am having a panic attack. Typically my body would jump at the feeling of a hand on my shoulder. I am still curled in a ball and am still sobbing uncontrollably. I am a mess. A mess of curly hair and raw emotion.

"I'm never going home," I say through sobs.

The warm hand on my shoulder suddenly moves some hair from my face.

"Give me more rum," I say. "I need to forget pain tonight. I need to forget my life."

Without arguing, I hear Hook's boots walk across the cabin. I hear them soon return by my side.

"Here," He says, "I don't think it's the brightest idea. I guess you will learn soon that this doesn't make you forget."

Still curled in a ball, I look up at ice-blue eyes. I slowly sit up even though the world around me is still dizzy. My buzz must have subsided, escaped through my tears. I study Hook as he holds out the glass bottle inches from me. I grab it and down a hefty gulp. A smirk tugs at the corner of Hook's mouth.

"Leave me alone. I want to be alone." My blunt words cause Hook to scowl.

A shining hook cupped my chin. The cold sensation sent shivers throughout my core. "Don't forget whose bed you are lying in, my dear. I could cut your throat open right here, right now. I chose to bring you here with me, to protect you. To protect the one home I know. If you want to be crocodile food, keep up the attitude."

"You got it, dude." I reply to continue the rhyme. "Didn't mean to be rude or put you in a bad mood."

Cold iron traces along my cheek. I feel my face get hot. I am blushing. Most likely from the rum. Yet, something mysterious and dangerous in Captain's eyes is indeed intriguing.

He pulls his weapon away, turns sharp, and walks out of the cabin.

I am left alone with a bottle of rum.

By the time I finish the bottle – yes, the whole bottle – I found myself extremely curious and danger-seeking. Of course I feel sick to my stomach, but it's no big deal for my first time completely blasted. Though I would like to say I went out on the deck to dance around again, I'd be lying. I rummaged through Captain Hook's closet after spilling the last of the rum on me. I took my plaid shirt off and put on one of his clean, black button-ups. It fell to my hips. I imagine it looked like some grunge 90's style with my tight jeans still on. I'd also like to say I stopped there. No. I took back the red hat, put it on my head, went back to the bed, and laid down. With the hat placed over my eyes, I could finally rest. In other words, I passed out cold.

Now I wake with a pounding headache. I glance around the room and see Hook has fallen asleep in his desk chair. The hat I had put on my head is next to me, on a pillow. As much as I want to keep resting, I know I have to move.

Everything from here on in happens so fast. I tiptoe out of the cabin. The sky is a light navy with purples swirling like memories in a photo. One crew member is sleeping against the stairwell to the upper deck. His body is half on one step, half on the other. I can see a silhouette of a person in the crow's nest and am pretty sure they have spotted me. As for whoever is steering, they are not facing me and hopefully don't know I'm awake. When I head over to the railing I see a familiar island growing bigger as we grow nearer. If I had any brains, I wouldn't have jumped into the freezing water. But I did. I taught myself how to swim by vaguely remembering how other people did it.

I hear shouts behind me. I don't care. I swim. I hate it, but I swim. I know the Jolly Roger is heading my way, but I can hopefully outrun them. I need to find a way out. By the time I reach the island, I am shivering and will probably catch pneumonia and die. I see the dock we parted on and avoid it by pulling myself up near a cluster of small buildings. My clothes are sopping wet, not comfortable at all. At this point I could have crumpled to the ground, defeated. I picked up my feet and ran.

With the sun rising, heat is wrapping around my body like a blanket on a winter's day. I pass a whorehouse, I assume, where women are waving me down saying they can give me warm clothes. I ignore them and keep going. As the buildings and dock disappear, I pass a field of vegetables and fruits. No one is visible, so I scoop up two tomatoes and some green beans. This is where I slow myself. I enjoy the fresh flavors and notice my body is more alert than the previous two nights. Perhaps the rum has finally worn off. (Except for when I puke a few more feet along my journey.)

Green stares at me like an angry teacher. A forest, thick and unpredictable waits for my presence. I begin to walk slowly and can almost hear a faint masculine voice calling my name.


	5. Reality Check

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for following and adding to alerts. Seriously, it means a lot. As for my commenter, **arielmbloomer**, I truly appreciate the comment. I was looking around at different stories and realized there is just not a lot of OC/Hook with full character development. I'm not sure how long this will turn out to be, but here we go. Enjoy!

**Of Hooks and Pans**

_Chapter 5: Reality Check_

I must admit that this forest is less intimidating than it seemed. At first, walking in gave me a bit of anxiety because it was my only option. However, it is beautiful. My shoeless feet crunch on leaves and are careful not to step on rocks or branches. Though my feet are aching from my journey thus far, I am not worried about it. It was my own damn fault for not putting sneakers back on before diving into water. But I don't think my feet would smell very good after drying with the salty sea on rubber soles. So, I must deal with the cards I've been dealt. Nature is captivating today with the sun flickering through treetops. They must have taken me to a town not too far from the pub. Some of the trees I pass look familiar, as if I'm going to see a couple's initials carved into the brown bark. Yes, I know I am going the right way. There is no point in worrying anymore.

If only I had my guitar on me. So much nature can make a person gag, but it's making for great lyrical inspiration.

Up ahead is a clearing with a small pond. As I approach it, I notice there are wild mushrooms along the entire perimeter. Behind the pond, straight ahead, is a giant oak tree showcasing many knots. Its grey and mud-colors paint a decade of memories as it reaches for the sky. Such an old tree is surreal in this present day with construction crews and whatnot. It almost appears unnatural, as if it were a computer-graphic from an epic fantasy movie. I lean over to the pond and peer in. My hand scoops a bit of the water and I drink it. Its cooling sensation sooths my throat from previous drinking escapades. As I lift my head, a small flash catches my eye.

I fall backwards. A million fireflies come out from various knots in the oak and float around the pond. My vision focuses in on one group coming closer to me. Fireflies? No. Bigger, more fantastical. I do not want to admit what I see. I remain in my position – supporting myself by leaning on my arms – and dare not breathe.

Faeries.

A breeze cuts through the oak and I can faintly hear an orchestra of indecipherable voices. Holy hell, I must be in a dream.

_Whoosh. Thack._ My head whips around. An arrow has landed by my right hand. My body clambers upright. The faeries disappear in a heartbeat back into the oak tree. _Whoosh. Thack._ This time, an arrow lands into a small birch tree a foot away from me. I step backwards and crunch on a small mushroom. I look at the oak tree, whisper 'sorry,' and begin running for my life.

No, running with socks on through a forest is not something I recommend. They are aching, caking with blood from a jagged rock, and swollen from abuse. My breath is staggered. I keep hearing the whizzing of arrows by my head, but nothing has hit me yet. If only I could get back home, wherever that is, and live a quiet life. Instead, a crazy man with a hook for a hand has dragged me across to a place I've never been, and is probably chasing me down with his archery kit. What's next, a glittery man pretending to be a vampire? A witch telling me I am part of a prophecy? Ghosts possessing me? I can't take it anymore.

"Fine!" I collapse to the ground, sweating profusely. "I quit. You've got me. You've won the golden ticket."

"No." A darker-skinned woman with ebony hair emerges from the trees. She is wearing a Native-American dress that looks like something from a costume store. She shouts something in another language and stares at me.

"Are you, like, Hook's hitman or something?" I ask and grunt in pain. I have successfully landed on the side of a raspberry bush. Thorns are puncturing my thigh and the side of my stomach. I roll off of the bush and lay flat on my back. "Seriously? What the hell did I do to deserve this crazy shit?"

"You are not Carmen." Crazy Lady steps over and studies me. "You look just like her. Who are you? Where did you come from?"

She takes a dagger out of nowhere and aims it at my heart.

"No need to be violent," I say through more grunts. "I'm lost. Some chaotic man kidnapped me. I'm just trying to find my way home. Please, just let me go."

She puts the dagger back into its holster and rolls her eyes. "I figured as much." She puts out a hand and helps me up.

"I am Tiger Lily. Follow me." Her orange war paint is faded. It looks like it was a hand print.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask. "You shouted something I didn't understand. You aren't alone, right?"

Her words are like acid. "Do you think I am stupid? I am never alone. Now follow me, or I will let you stay lost. Let Carmen find you and deal with you."

"Alright, I guess I have no choice. Or, I could just keep walking and go home." I feel a bitchiness slither inside of me.

Tiger Lily turns to me and slaps my face hard. "I could have killed you. I am a warrior, a princess. Show me respect on my land."

"Damn. Sorry, Princess. Let's go then."

Talk about a flashback moment; let's count on our hands how many times I was slapped on the face as a young woman for doing something wrong like mixing colors with whites in a load of laundry. Way to bring me back down to earth, Tiger Lily.

As we walk westward, I can hear rustling in the trees. Her tribe must be surrounding us. Not too far away is the scent of a brush fire. Almost immediately, I recall my first and only experience at a camp the year before I attended high school. There was a fire on the clearest summer night. I remember sitting alone, staring at stars on a navy blanket above the world. I think that is my most peaceful memory. Dominik and Clarice got a summer in Italy, and I had a moment of tranquility.

Teepees stood scattered about in a clearing. Tiger Lily brought me to the biggest one and told me to get in. Without causing another scene, I obeyed. Inside was a brick wall of a man. His white hair reached his elbows and his wrinkles probably did the same. Behind me, Tiger Lily came in as well.

"We're tending your wounds. Lay down." She pointed to a rug on the ground. "No worries, you will be asleep."

"What do you mean?" As I ask this, Rock-Man swings some herbs under my nose.

And everything is white and blurry. _Lalala. _

As I wake up, I know I am not in a comfy bed, nor am I on a mothership in outer space. Oddly enough, I am still in a teepee with an old man the size of a football player pouring water onto my face.

"That was quick," I say, popping upright.

Tiger Lily laughs and replies, "It is night now. Come. Dine with us . . . What can we call you?"

"Petunia. Petunia Pane."

Her eyes widen. She smiles and we exit the teepee.

"Petunia Pane, I have heard your name." She says. "A long time ago."

My brain ignores this statement as it takes in the sight before us. An entire tribe of men, women, and children in Native-American cloth is dancing and eating around a fire. There is laughter, a sound I cannot hear enough in my life. True, I am having the wildest nightmare of my life, but this place . . . this place oozes with warmth and heart. There is family here.

"Petunia?" Tiger Lily catches my attention. "Do you remember your Mother?"

I reply, "No. I don't." I walk towards the festivities and smile. I know Tiger Lily is disappointed with my answer.

For a while, I dance. I learn some fancy footwork and enjoy myself. I eat some mystery meat, which tastes like extremely moist chicken. I don't ask questions. Tonight, I live.

"Petunia," Tiger Lily stops me mid-bite. "You really don't remember anything about your mother?"

"Honestly? Not much. I know my father left her and she left me, in the end. She bolted, ran away. Couldn't take the single-mother pressure I suppose. Why are you so interested?"

"You are Petunia Pan. I am intrigued. Word is, you are a descendent of Peter Pan. I'm just happy to see you here. We all are. This celebration is for you. I'm sorry I almost killed you. You really look like Carmen."

"Who is Carmen?"

The drum playing stops. A full tribe stares at me. I put my faux-chicken down.

Tiger Lily says a few things in another language and the tribe disperses to their teepees. Now it is just hitwoman and I, sitting on a log awkwardly.

"It is time to sleep. The fire will die on its own." She stands up.

"Wait, you didn't answer me." I repeat myself, "Who is Carmen?"

"A gypsy, nothing more." Tiger Lily smirks and says, "Nothing for you to worry about. Get some sleep. We will talk in the morning."

Defeated, I lay on my back on the ground and stare up at the stars. A melody plays in my ears, but it is only the wind teasing me with happy memories of a campfire. After a very rough day, I glance at my wounds and stitches. Maybe when I wake up, this will all be over. I will be in my crappy car on the way to some no-name town to make a life for myself.

Yeah, dream on.


	6. Lost and Found

**Of Hooks and Pans**

_Chapter 6: Lost and Found_

A warm hand is touching my cheek. I dare not open my eyes.

"I know you are awake," A deep whisper hits my ear. "Your breathing pattern changed."

Lying on my side, I can see the log I sat on last night. I also see it is not light out, nor is the heat from the fire gone yet. If I had a clock, it would probably only portray an hour or two since I fell asleep. In the log is an iron hook, carving at bark as if it were a turkey dinner ready to serve. I keep my body still and look up at Captain Hook. The fire is dancing in his eyes, but they are not blue. They hide a hint of red behind them.

"Can I help you?" I mumble. "I was actually resting, if that's ok."

"You are a feisty one. One loud peep, though, and the savages will wake. My men will emerge and attack if need be. And then that war will finally be over."

I lift myself off the ground and lean on the log in order to glare into Hook's eyes. "You need to relax," I say. "I tried to go home. Clearly, that cannot happen. I'm in Neverland."

The red from his eyes disappears. Maybe it was just from the fire. "Come along, then. You can't stay here with them."

"Only if you never call them savages again," I reply. "That term is long gone, my friend. It's disrespectful."

He raises an eyebrow and grabs my arm. With brute strength, I am lifted to my feet. "If you don't drink all of my rum again, we'll talk."

A moment of relief washes over me. "I guess you can get me my own bottle, then."

His gentle glance shrouds me. I feel my cheeks burning suddenly. A quiet moment passes between us. I suppose Hook doesn't creep me out completely anymore, but there is no way I am following him back to a ship. I have come too far to give up my search for a way out. I don't care if I am on another country, another planet; I am going back to my car one way or another.

He leads me out of the camp. I cannot protest after seeing a pistol hanging by his hips. His red shirt is dirty and torn. I wonder if he had a fight with a raspberry bush as well. Soon, we are joined by Smee and Tattoo-man, who are walking behind me.

"Smee, Kale, you two stay behind her. Make sure no one is following us. Last thing we need is some sav. . . enemy taking us unawares."

I smirk. Hook opted out of using a derogatory term. If I had a cookie, I would give it to him as a reward and pat him on the back.

"We should stop," I suggest. "I need to use the lady's room."

Hook replies, "The what?" He turns to look at me and adds, "We're not stopping until we are out of the forest."

As we walk further, the giant oak comes into view.

"Wow we're making great time," I jest. "The sun hasn't even rose yet."

"That's because," Hook states, "I woke you up right when you fell asleep. We'll be at the dock at dawn. I need to stop and buy more gunpowder."

"Oh goody," I laugh. "Maybe we can go shopping together. Get our nails done, hair done, buy some towels together. Maybe we can even fight over what wallpaper to use in the living room."

"Listen girl," An iron Hook comes at my face. "You are hilarious, trust me. But you need to close your mouth. None of us had any sleep, you included, and I think it best we do not get on each other's nerves."

"Touchy, touchy." I lift my hand and grab his hook.

His anger quickly fades into shock. I force his arm to lower.

I hear Smee and Kale chuckling.

"Really?" Hook looks down at my act of bravery. He rips the hook from my grasp and I am left with a cut along the inside of my thumb to the middle of my palm.

My hand begins to bleed.

Inches from my face, Captain says, "Good. Now we understand each other."

I wish I could say our walk was more pleasant from there, but I would be a horrible liar. My hand began bleeding profusely. I hid a few tears that stung my cheeks as they mixed with morning air. I swallow a lump in my throat and notice a tiny tear in the black shirt. (Honestly, I am surprised there are not more from my thorn experience.) I rip along the tear and tug a piece of to wrap around my hand. I see Hook wince from the sound. It must be one of his favorite shirts. Too bad the hat is not in my possession right now. Fortunately, this is called karma. Unfortunately, half of my midriff is now showing. I need to learn how to make a clean tear for future tourniquets.

Here we are, rugged and exhausted, at the field of vegetables I stole from. I glance around and see a dried mess on the ground from where I got sick. I laugh. Hook shoots me a strange look and I stop. I don't like feeling so helpless, but something about Hook coming to find me makes me feel good. I've never had anyone care where I was. Guess I will have a complex for the rest of my life.

"Since you've ruined one of my fancy shirts, I will have to get another one made." Hook stopped me and his two-man crew in front of the row of markets. "I need more gunpowder too. Why don't you go with Smee and Kale to the ship? It's going to be a long journey, so get comfy."

Hook leads us to a shop past the whorehouse. He goes in and I am alone with Smee and Kale the Tattoo Freak.

Then, the attack happens.

I see it in my peripherals; a blast. I am sent to the ground as Smee tries to protect me. Kale holds his pistol and looks around for a target.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Smee asks.

"Never better," I reply, scratched up from a dirty path. "What the hell was that?"

Smee stands up and helps me up too. He doesn't have time to answer. We are being attacked by blasts everywhere. The blasts come to a full stop after a few moments of dodging and hiding. I end up separating from the crew. Next to me is a rack of swords, brand new and sharper than . . . sharper than any swords I've imagined. I pull one out, cringing at the metal-on-metal sound.

I run my hand through my messy hair to get it out of my vision. On the side of a building, I can see little boys running around, attacking pirates. Their swords appear rusty from where I am. Some of them look like teenagers, some of them younger. If my memory serves me right, they are the Lost Boys. I fight the urge to faint. Dizziness explodes around me, but I shake it off. I come out from hiding and wield my stolen sword, ready to swing.

"Get the lady pirate, over there!" One of the boys shouts. They come after me.

I do not want to kill a boy, nor would I like to kill anything. But when a two-hundred pound teenager comes at you with a battle-axe, you tend to defend yourself. I swing and miss. He swings at me, I duck. I swipe his feet with the sword and he falls down. Then, I run like a coward.

"Hook!" I yell. In the store, he is trying on a navy blue shirt and buttoning the sleeves.

He says nothing. Seeing the sword in my hand, he comes running.

An overweight woman with thin, red hair screeches, "Not with that shirt. Not with _that_ shirt!"

And there it is. Captain Hook going topless and stealing the sword from my hands.

"Come on, then," he scolds.

We go outside to see mass chaos. The Lost Boys are attacking fully grown men, who are escaping to the Jolly Roger. Those not lucky enough to be part of Hook's crew are hiding. As if in slow-motion, I watch a woman come out from the darkness in all black attire. Her blond locks reach her waist and she moves like lava across the scene. She saunters through the battle as if nothing is wrong. One of the Lost boys turns to face her. She pats him on the shoulder and he nods.

"You will all burn!" I hear Hook yell. He is fighting one-on-one with a tall, lanky boy wielding two short swords.

This is not the story I remember. None of this is making sense. I know there is no Peter here, but who is running the show?

My attention turns to the mysterious woman again. She spots me and begins floating in my direction. Normally, I wouldn't think a woman dangerous in such an outfit. Something in her eyes spells out murder, so I find my way to Captain.

"What're you doing?" He shouts at me. "Didn't you pick up another weapon?"

"No, some weirdo lady is following me."

As Hook slashes his way out of a mess, he drags me to the side of a building. His eyes are almost pure red. "That woman saw you?"

I nod.

"Get to the ship. Now."

I would have loved to run away again, but I feel a trust for Hook's slowly growing. I nod again and head towards the Jolly Roger.

I look back at the scene. Hook is retreating with the remainder of his crew. The mystery woman approaches him. Lost Boys stop fighting. They watch her talking to Hook. I wish I could read lips right now. She doesn't use body language. She is standing stiff like a statue. Hook seems to turn a pale color and soon walks away, bringing his crew back with him. I quickly board the ship and stand near the railing. The Lost Boys and Mystery Woman are leaving the Market Place. She disappears into the distance.

"What was that about?" I ask Hook.

He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. "Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" My voice raises angrily.

"That was Carmen and the Lost Boys, though you don't believe anything. Why don't you relax in the cabin for a bit while we ready the sails."

I stomp my foot and yell, "No. I'm tired of all this crazy shit happening. I want some answers and I want them now!"

The crew stares me down as if I'm insane.

"What are you looking at?" Hook yells. "Get ready to set sail." His attention turns back to me and he says, "You really want to listen now? I thought you were too stubborn to hear me out." He closes some space between us so he doesn't have to shout.

"Tell me, Captain. Why am I here? Why was that woman stalking me? Who is she? More importantly . . . Who am I?" I lean against the railing, defeated. I felt like collapsing to the deck, but that would prove me weak.

"Let's go into the cabin and talk. There is much to cover."

I roll my eyes and joke, "Yeah, like your chest."

Instead of getting mad, Hook chuckles. I follow him into his cabin and prepare myself for the story of the century. This time, there will be no rum.


	7. Story of a Lifetime

A/N: Not to be a weirdo, but is anyone enjoying this so far? Hoping for some comments, but I will write regardless. Thank you for all the views!

**Of Hooks and Pans**

_Chapter 7: Story of a Lifetime_

"So, say I _am_ the great, great granddaughter of Peter. You're telling me I am the only one left in the bloodline, so I have to stay here? Or what, Neverland will blow up? Get sucked into a black hole?"

"Basically." Hook hands me a bowl of grapes. I set them on the table and pop a few in my mouth. He sits across from me and inhales deeply.

I squish another juicy grape in my mouth. With silence hovering over us, I wonder if he thinks I believe everything yet. I say, "This is all so strange to me, Captain. I don't believe in this at all, but something tells me I am not anywhere near my . . . erm . . . _world._ What's next, then? You need to fill me in on everything else. Namely, who that woman was."

"That was Carmen. She is a gypsy, a witch, a woman of great power. Somewhere along the lines, she made her way here. The Lost Boys are under her thumb. In the old days, Peter and the Lost Boys would duke it out with us constantly. It was a great game to them. To me, it was a quest for power. When Carmen appeared, she manipulated the boys into thinking she was a mother, a storyteller. They were craving that kind of a presence since Wendy went back home." He stabs a grape with his hook. "She is ruining Neverland. She is trying to turn our world into something it's not."

"Let me guess, I need to stop her, too?"

"It would be nice, but that's jumping ahead of yourself."

"How in the world do you expect me to do anything here? I don't fit in."

"Quite the contrary, dear," He replies. "You fit in more than you realize. It is in your blood. You cannot deny it, but you can mold yourself into whoever you wish to be."

I shoot back, "Then I wish to be nobody and float through life like a dust mote. I'm not cut out for any of this weird stuff. I need to go home."

"Was home a good place for you? Is Neverland such a nightmare?" A glint of mischief plays in his eyes. "I haven't been a bad host, have I?"

My stomach forms knots. I feel my face flush. I reply, "Other than your claw, you're fine."

A second of needed silence brushes over both of us.

"So, why was Carmen so keen on reaching me? Tiger Lily seemed to not want a conversation about it, either. Maybe you have an answer for me."

"Tiger Lily is a nuisance," Hook says. "Her whole tribe has been on our case since we came to Neverland. I believe she is intimidated because Carmen is a threat, as well as us pirates. If we were all to engage in war, The Tribe would lose immediately. I'm not even being harsh. Carmen and the Lost Boys versus us, however, is a different story. To answer your question, however, I cannot say. Perhaps we will find the answer to this some other time."

"Captain?"

"Yes, Petnuia?"

"Am I ever going back again? To my world?"

He leans forward and says, "If you must. I do hope you will stay for your adventure, though. It's coming soon."

With a wink, Hook throws another grape in his mouth. In this calm environment, I completely forget my worries.

"Shall we adjourn to the deck and see where we are?"

I shake the void filling my head. We stand, gather a few more grapes, and exit the cabin.

Outside, wind is picking up. Clouds in the distance look dismal. Hook scrunches up his brows and focuses on the weather.

"A storm is in our path!" Smee says from above. He is on crow's nest duty, but I can see his accordion next to his leg. "Are we heading in a different direction, then, Cap'n?"

"No, Smee. We will be staying true to our destination." He looks at me and says, "When Peter was here, it was sunny all the time. When he left, it would turn bitterly cold. Waters would freeze and it would snow across Neverland. Since he left long ago, the weather has mixed. It is unpredictable. We shall see what kind of weather you bring to Neverland."

I shrug my shoulders. He beckons me to follow him to the helm. Hook discusses with a rather large man that we are not diverting paths. The large man takes a hard hold on the helm and nods. Hook glances at me.

"Come here, Petunia." He half-smiles. "Would you like to learn how to steer?"

My eyes nearly explode from their sockets. I shake my head. He does not take no as an answer. I find myself being pulled by the arm to the helm. Large Man moves out of the way. I hear his name is Ramskin. Hook watches me with intimidation as I take hold of the helm.

"Make sure you do not let go," Hook says.

My attempt at steering must be horrible, for Hook places his good hand over mine as he stands behind me. Nerves in my stomach explode one by one like fireworks.

"There," He says softly in my ear. "It's not so tough, is it?"

I inhale sharply as Hook rubs my hand before letting go. Something inside of me has awoken; a thrill takes over my body and I am suddenly very focused. I feel blood pumping hard as a hammer throughout my veins. I can still sense Hook very close behind me, but he is backing up. As though I am possessed, I steer the helm perfectly.

"Welcome to Neverland, my dear." Hook steps to my side and grips my shoulder. He says, "You are extremely alert. As if you have been doing this your entire life."

With complete shock, I let go and move away fast. Ramskin takes over again. My hands float to my cheeks and I begin to hyperventilate. Hook rubs my shoulder. I take several deep breaths to try calming down.

"Dear, do not fret. There is much to learn. If you wish, I can teach you how to properly sword fight."

I examine Hook's expression. He seems gentle, almost too content.

I find the closest railing and puke my brains out.

"Maybe not yet, then?" Hook asks. He adds, "You are too nervous, dear."

My vision absorbs a vast ocean. Above lies a cluster of gloomy clouds, closer than before. After a moment to gather myself, I head back to the cabin with Hook on my trail. He stops me from going in by grabbing my arm.

"Petunia, you cannot hide forever." He snaps. "Your destiny awaits."

I reply, "It can wait for a few hours longer. I need rest." My arm loosens from his grasp and I head inside, ready to collapse on the bed.

In a fetal position, I try unclogging my brain of confusing emotions. Though I am not tired, my body needs to relax and be still. Hook is a man who has many complex layers, I get it. Yet, his attempts at being informative and helpful are only making me more uncertain of everything. This is Neverland, I know that. I am not dreaming, I gathered this. But being in a whole other world is not something I wanted. Now with pressure from a bloodline I did not know existed, I haven't the foggiest idea of who I am supposed to be. Am I truly capable of saving an entire world? Is Carmen someone I should fear? Is Captain Hook planning something more devious than I am aware of? He is the Master of all pirates. He is the pirate who puts other pirates to shame . . . no, to their death. And here I am, on the Jolly Roger taking steering lessons from him.

Goodness, when did life melt into such a puddle of unrecognizable goo? It's like an artist spilled buckets of paint in a white room and called it fate.

Alas, I fell asleep some time ago. I hear shouting outside muddled by thunder claps. I examine the cabin and do not see Hook. Of course, he is outside manning his ship. Still in my torn shirt and jeans, I can now carefully remove the tourniquet from my cut hand. It doesn't look so bad; the cut was not too deep.

Now opening the cabin door, I hear bullets of rain dropping along the ship. I cannot see very well, but Hook's voice is carrying through the wind. I step outside barefoot and nearly fall on my ass. Several crew members run about, screaming ship terms back and forth as if they're coaching football.

"Petnuia!" Hook spots me. "Get back inside. This storm is not treating us kindly."

I struggle to climb the stairs. Hook is soaked from head to toe, as am I by now, and he is clearly frustrated.

"What did I say?" He scolds me. "Get back in there."

Lightning creases the sky like paper. It lights up Hook's eyes, which are bright and concerned.

"I'm fine," I say loud over the rain. "Trust me."

Again, I feel possessed. The ship rocks between wind and waves. I see the helm and Ramskin, who cannot get a tight grip around it. I shove him aside and take the helm. My eyes narrow on shadows far, far away. It is extremely dark, but my night vision has kicked in. My hands tremble, but I keep a clear mind. Hook finds his way to my side and stares into the ocean. I can hear his breathing slow down to a normal pace. This gives me confidence and I let the force of my nature take over.

"You are a Pan." He says. "But Wendy thrived on being a pirate. Her daughter sailed the world. In fact, most of the family did. Peter and their second child, a son, was the only one into the woodland adventures of hunting and whatnot. We heard the stories for a time, but they evaporated."

The rain lets up a bit, but lightning still flashes overhead. I am listening intently while steering a ship with all of my energy.

Hook continues, "Eventually, word came that another girl was born. She was the last Pan with enough of the family in her to actually come to Neverland. After you, the bloodline would fizzle away. Petunia, this is it. You are it. Will you believe in us?"

A smile pulls on the corner of my mouth. A final, brutal wave crashes over the ship. I fall onto my back. Ramskin takes hold of the helm and Hook leans down to help me up. Instead of his hand, I take his hook by accident. It re-opens my wound and I shriek. Face to face, Hook studies my hand.

"It's my own doing," I say.

His eyes pierce mine. I can feel his hot breath on my face. He lifts my wounded hand and kisses my palm, right outside of the cut.

"We should stitch you up," He whispers.

Ramskin interrupts and says, "The storm is ending. The Black Castle is not too far."

I am gentle to pull my hand back. "The Black Castle?" I ask. "Isn't that where history was made with the almost-drowning of the Lost Boys and Wendy?"

"Yes, but that was so long ago. Doesn't anyone update their tales?"

"Not really." I joke, "Most of the old stories remain the same take or add some details."

Hook shakes his head. "Such a pity."

We walk side-by-side to the quarterdeck as the clouds part. Above, a full moon is breaking through remnants of the storm.


	8. Witchy Woman

**Of Hooks and Pans**

_Chapter 8: Witchy Woman_

When someone advises you not to go somewhere, do you go? Most of the time, yes, right? Get your own opinion of the place. Well, Captain Hook tells me it is not a good idea to go into the ruins of the Black Castle with him while he searches for some treasure he hid. Smee agrees with this as well. The Jolly Roger drops anchor as Smee and Kale ready a small lifeboat to row in. Hook comes out of the cabin with a red coat on over a white shirt. His favorite red hat tops his head. While I look him over, he is doing the same to me. I had also changed not that long ago into a white blouse that Smee claimed was too small for one of the crew to wear. It fit me perfectly.

"Where did you get that rag?" Hook asks.

I respond, "Smee said Bax didn't fit it anymore, whoever that is."

"One of my finest gunmen. I suppose it is better than you ransacking my closet." A smile plays along his lips. He adds, "You are still not going with me."

"But I'm ready for anything," I point to a pistol that has been strapped to my jeans. "Smee gave it to me."

"What in the – Smee!"

Smee comes down from the Poop Deck and plays innocent. "I was only tryin' to help, Cap'n. If she comes with us, she can practice her shooting skills. Right, my lady?"

"Right!" I fist pump the air. "Let's get this party started. You want me to find my way, right? Let me look for treasure with you. It'll be fun."

Hook sighs loudly and crosses his arms. "You are a troublemaker. You need to follow us close. It may be a deserted castle, but there are still some strange creatures in this area."

"Yeah, like the mer-"

"Smee!"

"Mer?" I ask. "Mer what?"

"Mermaids," Hook aswers. "Horrible, sinful mermaids."

I am not naïve to the fact that mermaids are culprits for sailors' deaths. They lure them in with beauty and drown them. Perhaps Hook doesn't know I have heard this before. Clearly, he is watching out for my safety. Such an odd feeling it is to be cared for. Dominik would laugh at this and probably say Hook is acting like a wuss.

I jump in the boat next to Smee. Kale is there, too, studying his dagger.

"Come on in," I say. "I called shotgun, but Smee beat me to it."

They look at me funny.

"Nevermind," I say as Hook climbs in.

Moonlight pours over us as we are lowered into the water. Smee and Kale row as Hook and I stare off into the water. Lame jokes pour through my head, but I can't say any of them. These men wouldn't understand modern things like letting me use my non-existent iPod for the radio, or suggesting a night of cow-tipping. The ride is too quiet, but my thoughts are trampled by an enormous wreckage of a castle looming over us.

"Wow," I exclaim. "Who lives here, Dracula?"

"Darling," Hook says. "Enough of your banter. Are you going to take this seriously?"

"Yes, Captain."

We dock our tiny boat inside the castle. There are some steps leading up to what could have been a second floor. Hook helps me out. Smee and Kale begin wandering about.

"You want to practice?" An eager Hook asks. "Stay by my side and maybe we can have you shoot something. Perhaps a mermaid for good measure."

"I'm all about shooting, but the sword is a better fit for me." I ascend the stairs behind my leader. I add, "Not too sure about killing a mermaid though, however evil she may be."

We reach the second floor and scout the area. I feel safe next to this deadly man. Soon, I am faced with a skeleton on the ground. Hook laughs at me as I kick it.

"Yup, he's dead. There was nothing we could do." Finally, a joke he gets. I continue, "A tragedy, really, but he had it coming."

Through real laughter, Hook says, "You are too much, Petnuia."

"I do what I can." I smile from ear to ear.

A shot is heard and there is smoke slithering from a nearby room. Smee and Kale come running and screaming. Behind them is Carmen, her neck laced with gold and shark teeth.

"Boys, boys," She starts. "Don't let my magic spook you. You, after all, are the ones who spooked me in the first place. And oh, what do we have here? Hook and a sidekick."

Carmen cracks her wrists and tousles her blond locks. "How I just love bumping into you, Captain. I must have struck a nerve this morning with the attack. It was just practice for the upcoming war."

"What do you mean, Carmen?" Hook replies. "I wasn't at all unnerved. Ready when you are."

"Why does your face look familiar, young one?" She turns to me. "Do I know you?"

I shake my head.

A burst of flames shoots from her hand to the ground. "Answer me! Who are you?"

My hand takes hold of Hook's sleeve. I lie, "I am April . . . April Smee. I'm this guy's younger sister. Just visiting, really."

"Smee?" Carmen chuckles. "I had no recollection of a sister in your family."

I see Smee shrug. "Neither did I." Kale nudges him and Smee adds, "She was lost at sea. We found her. My younger sister."

Hook glances down at my grip on his loose sleeve. His head turns back to Carmen. "Listen, I am not aware of any war you speak of, so please, entertain us or be on your way, woman."

"Captain, with all due respect, I know this girl is not Smee's sister. This is the famed Petunia, savior to Neverland. Well, Petunia, you have a lot to learn. Why not from someone as educated as I? Come with me, learn to be all-powerful as I am. I shall teach you the art of magic. Does that sound good?"

"Almost as good as crocodile soup," I jest.

Hook chuckles.

"You are an insolent, little brat." Carmen spits out. "Just you wait, my pet. You will wish you had come to my side. Pirates, what good are you? All you can do is swish around steel and reload fire weapons. You will be no match for what I have planned."

"Carmen," Hook interrupts. "go back to your Lost Boys. I hear them now, crying for attention and pleading for another tale of good and evil."

"You are lucky I am on a mission to find some rare plants for my potions. Otherwise, I would kill you all. Better yet . . ." She reached into a leather pouch for something. In her hand was some sort of powder. After rubbing her hands together, Carmen threw the powder on the ground. She says, "Let someone else do my dirty work. Ta-ta."

Instantly, Carmen disappeared. The powder started to morph into a blob, which grew into the height of a human.

"What is this witch craft?" Hook said, stepping backwards. "Smee, shoot it."

A bullet whizzes by my ear and the blob is unharmed. It stops morphing as pearly white orbs open where eyes should be.

"Dominik." I mumble.

The blob has transformed into a perfect silhouette-blob-copy of my foster father. He reaches out for my throat, but Hook defends me. He shoots the blob in its head and curses. By now, I notice my fingers have interlaced with Hook's. I am scared to death. Memories flood back in my mind, too dark to confront. The Dominik silhouette follows us as we clamber towards the staircase.

"Petunia," Blob-Dominik speaks with a raspy voice. No one else can hear it. I am the only one to turn and look back.

I am sucked into a nightmare of a real Dominik on the night he pushed me down the stairs. I can clearly see the house, the chandelier, the tacky floral wallpaper. He is screaming at me about my C+ in Algebra. I remember now the entirety of the situation. As I look around me, I do not see any glimpse of the Black Castle. No, I am back in the past. Dominik keeps yelling and I see Clarice watching, drinking a glass of red wine. I say something about the class being hard. He hits me. I defend myself by kicking him where it hurts. Dominik throws me into the wall hard, pulls me back into him, and pushes me down the stairs. As I fall, two strong arms catch me.

"Petunia. Petunia, are you alright?"

My head hurts. The Black Castle comes back into view. Dominik's silhouette-blob is on the ground in a puddle. I remain in shock and speechless. Smee pulls me to my feet and Hook's expression is not one I have ever seen before on anyone; it is a mixture of concern, worry, and anger. He runs his finger over my cheek to wipe a tear. Apparently, I am crying. He gulps hard and takes my hand in his. Without another word, we go back to our boat and row to the Jolly Roger.

I am watching the water as we lift back up to the dock. Only now do I see that Hook has held my hand since we left. Weak, I do not argue this, nor do I care. A famed villain is keeping a watchful eye on me. I suppose all villains still have a heart.

"Petunia," Captain Hook lets go of my hand when we reach the center of the deck. He says, "Whatever just happened, forget it. Carmen is a horrible woman."

"I saw them," I say, staring into the night sky. "I saw the faeries when I got lost in the woods."

He says nothing.

"Tonight," I add. "Tonight I saw hell. That magic she did, it wasn't normal. That was deep and tragic. How would she know, though? How would she know what my nightmares are?"

Hook replies softly, "Carmen is a sick woman. Like I said to you earlier, she is trying to bring something to Neverland it does not want. She is trying to change our world, and we need to stop it."

"Captain," I lower my head. "She knew what would hurt me. Who is she?"

As Hook appears to have an answer, he keeps quiet. He allows cold iron to run along my neck, which does not scare me. He closes the space between us and gently presses his lips onto my forehead.

He backs up and speaks. "Petunia, I don't think you can shoulder all of the weight on one night. You need to sleep. Tomorrow, we shall train you in the craft of sword fighting."

I step to the cabin door. Before I go in, I take Hook's favorite hat from the top of his head.

"I need this tonight," I say.

Under the moon and starlight I can see a smile crawling along Hook's face. The cabin door closes behind me.

On the bed, hat on the pillow beside me, I have an urge to sing my lullaby.


	9. Flirting with Disaster

**Of Hooks and Pans**

_Chapter 9: Flirting with Disaster_

I have locked the cabin door and taken it upon myself to wash up. I noticed last night that Hook's water pitcher was full of fresh water. I poured it into a basin next to his closet and washed my face. I hear knocking on the door, but ignore it. I have to keep clean somehow. Without any other choice, I dunk my head into the basin and scrub. There is a bar of soap on the basin, so I use this. I know in this era, it is purely pig fat. I don't care. It smells clean, and that is all that matters. Since there is no blow-dryer I ring my curls out in the sink and pour the rest of the fresh water onto my hair. It rinses the soap from it. One more squeeze of my hair and most of the water is out. If I have to live in Neverland, there has to be a way to adapt. I use the rag of a shirt Smee gave me to pat my hair dry. In my purse is a brush. Thank the good Lord this is something I can keep. Along with this, I put a tiny bit of makeup on my face and dab some lip gloss on. I know I will soon run out of this, too. At least the market had lipstick.

Though Hook did _not_ want me in his closet again, I needed a new shirt. My jeans are dirty, but still wearable. I find a white shirt that didn't look too special. I put it on and button it up. I hear more knocking and ignore it again.

"What are you doing in my room, Petunia?" Hook says on the other side. "Unlock this door at once."

In my compact mirror, I look good. I may even be presentable to a Captain who has sacrificed a lot to keep me safe. I give my curls a final tousle and run barefoot to the cabin doors. I roll up both sleeves and watch as Hook bursts through.

Irritated with me, Hook asks, "What were you doing, locking my room up?" He notices his closet door is wide open.

I lower my head, hiding my red face. "I got clean."

"Clean? You used all of the water, didn't you?" He shakes his head and adds, "Well then, you can retrieve more when we reach the market again. Since I was distracted yesterday, I forgot my shirt. You can fill buckets with fresh water and bring them aboard. It will just be us two in the market, by the way. The crew needs to clean the ship up."

"No problem, Captain." I smile sweetly.

Hook notices a shine off of my lips and says, "Dear, you have something there. Did you forget to rinse off some soap, or?"

"It's lip gloss, Captain. Kind of like lipstick but keeps mine from chapping. Sorry if I blinded you."

He replies, "Whatever it is, you have no use for it. We're beginning your sword lessons after breakfast and I don't need the crew distracted by the way you look."

". . .and . . . How do I look?" I ask. The words came out against my will.

In his navy blue get up, Hook actually looked handsome. He cocked his eyebrow and cleared his throat. "If you wear makeup, you are a harlot. Let's go, before I change my mind."

We trek out to the deck. Hook hands me a sword and draws his own from his scabbard. I immediately swing at him.

"Bad form. What are you doing? You don't just attack. There are rules of combat."

"You called me a harlot." I answered with another swing.

He catches the blade with his hook and says, "You don't need to powder your face, dear girl. Now, can we do this the right way?"

Under a cerulean sky, my blood is flowing with excitement. As Captain James Hook teaches me proper stances, I feel very eager to learn more. The sword is breathing new life into me. I can say for sure that I am changing.

After a long while, we actually start to duel. The blazing hot sun beats down on my face as I strike at Hook. He blocks me with his own sword and tells me I am doing better.

"If you have to defend yourself," He says, "then do it. But if someone aims high and you are clear, try to hit them low. Legs, midriff, even feet. I don't need to lose another limb right now, so we can stop there."

"Stop? Why? We just started." I feel playful and add, "Come on, old man."

"Old man?" He furrows his brows.

Once more, we are fighting.

"You don't have any anger driving you, dear." Hook suggests, "Think of something that makes you mad. Your energy will most likely double. Go ahead."

My brain has hidden away dark thoughts. I do not want to pull up the previous night's terror, either. I lower my sword to the deck.

"Nothing? Nothing makes your blood boil?" He says, "I might have just the thing."

"What would that be?" I ask.

Hook cautiously approaches me. With red in his eyes, he declares, "Carmen is your mother."

"Huh? No way."

"She is. Long ago, she came here. At first, she was lost. We honestly cannot fathom how she initially reached Neverland. But there she was, boasting about her three-year old daughter. Carmen said she would bring her daughter here to enjoy a more peaceful life. When she returned another time, her daughter was four. Carmen did not want to leave. She and one of my mates fell in love. Unfortunately, he could not stay with her. He died in battle. She wanted to go home. She wanted to leave so badly. Instead, she started to forget about her daughter. She began practicing witch craft, which completely consumed her. The rest is history, my dear."

"Liar."

"I would not lie to you, Petunia. I would have told you last night, but you had to sleep. Your exhaustion showcased horribly. And with whatever that demonic creature showed you, I didn't have the heart to further your distress."

My arms lift. My sword reflects sunlight as it comes crashing down onto the deck, just missing Hook's shoulder.

"You lied to me. You knew the whole time?" My sword lunges forward, Hook moves out of the way. "How could you? Captain?" I scream into the sky. I am sure the crew is watching.

The sword clanks as it hits the deck. I heave in and out, trying not to have a panic attack. Hook stands inches from me. His hand runs through the side of my hair and rests on my shoulder. With his eyes peering into my soul, I can collect myself. My breathing returns to normal, but I begin to cry.

"My Mother abandoned me, forgot about me."

In a soft voice, Hook says, "People forget things, Petunia. She is not the same woman. I truly did not mean to disturb you so. I should have told you last night. Forgive me?"

"There has to be a way to remind her. She even said I looked familiar."

"It's only a fragment of a dream she remembers. Just like us pirates. I vaguely recall my bedroom as a child, but it is all a blur. There is no bringing her back. She is Carmen, a witch. And when the time comes, you might be the only one to stop her."

The tears are dripping down my face. I'm not trying to cry and be a baby, but so much has happened to me and I cannot wrap my head around everything. Faeries are one thing; even pirates are easy to say exist. But a mother who disappears is simply not alive. She does not have a place in reality. As I blubber in Hook's face, he studies me.

He says, "Take these tears and turn them into rage. I believe that will drive you. You have a lot of anguish inside of your heart. You require an outlet. You require a sword and a lot of time battling bad guys."

"Sorry I came after you." I say and inhale deeply. My blurred vision clears after a few blinks.

Typically, Hook has run his iron weapon on my face or neck to most likely keep me intimidated. He is the Captain after all. This time, he places his good hand on my cheek, brushing away my sadness. Inside, my stomach is twisting and turning, burning and exploding. His eyes are clear, welcoming. His hand runs down my shoulder and arm, down to the palm of my hand where I have been cut twice. His fingers interlace with mine and for a moment, I am losing myself.

"Cap'n?" Smee breaks our connection and says, "We're about to dock. The crew is goin' to start sharpening and shining all of the weapons while you and Miss Pan go to the market."

Seeing he has interrupted a serious conversation, Smee nods and goes back to his station. Still holding my hand, Hook smirks.

"Let's get you some real clothes. Not that I mind you wearing my shirts. I think Madame Ferrier will find you a nice fabric."

"Don't forget," I add. "I have to get you water."

"Bax can fill the buckets and pitchers."

Our hands separate. I can still feel his fingers intertwined as a chill shoots up my arm. I follow him with my head in the air, floating along with emotions I've never experienced. We descend to the ground below and head straight for Madame Ferrier's shop. She is the same roly-poly red-head who shouted about Hook fighting in a shirt he did not yet own.

"Captain," Madame grinned, showing her lack of teeth. "I have your shirt."

"Thank you, I will throw in extra for fitting some shirts on Petunia. Why not throw in a fancy outfit as well? You never know when we'll have to dress up."

I stand in awe as Hook pulls out a handful of doubloons and places them on a counter. He turns and exits the shop. Madame Ferrier looks at every inch of me and uses a tape measure to retrieve the right size for me. I feel like I am in _Pretty Woman,_ the medieval version. After she is done pinning and hemming, I am sure it is nearly night time. I end up tossing my jeans into a trash pile. Ferrier likes the denim material, but doesn't care to replicate them. Go figure, I cannot bring my present into Neverland's present. With thigh-high black boots, I am ready to go.

Walking out of the boutique with three brown packages of clothes is quite embarrassing at first. All of the women in the brothel gasp and start whispering amongst themselves. Clearly, they are jealous. I have a hard time seeing in front of me and I stumble. Out of nowhere, Hook comes to my rescue and takes two packages from me.

"Hello," He greets with a smile. "I see Madame Ferrier has given you proper pirate attire, so to speak."

"Is that your way of telling me I look nice?" I ask sheepishly.

He stops in his tracks and tilts his head. "Yes, Petunia. You look nice. Guess my shirts are safe for now."

With a red fitted blouse, a knee-length black skirt, and a gold sash acting as a belt, I feel pretty damn cute. Back to the Jolly Roger, I am ready to help write Neverland's next chapter.


	10. Accordion Tango

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, especially _Bad Romance_. I do, however, own my plot and my characters, Petunia and Carmen. Enjoy this chapter, it will make you smile.

A/N: I would again like to thank **arielmbloomer** for all of your comments. From here on in, a little experimenting is in order. I haven't seen a lot of fanfics including certain spots on the novel's other locations, which Disney included in the animation, but not in the actual movie plot. Yes, I am referring to _Cannibal Cove_. Now, I'm not a huge horror writer, but we shall see what I can do with this challenge. I hope you all enjoy this monstrosity of a story. I think it's going to be long, and I don't mind. Happy reading.

**Of Hooks and Pans**

_Chapter 10: Accordion Tango_

On deck, the crew is scrubbing everything. Hook and I go straight into the cabin to put the packages away. He swiftly clears some room in his closet for me. Meanwhile, I am trying to hide a grin.

I sing, "I feel pretty, oh so pretty."

Hook closes his closet and raises an eyebrow at me. "You are a silly girl. Why don't you enjoy some fresh air? I need to freshen up a bit and help Smee prepare a meal for dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, Petunia. Unless you don't feel hungry after days of nothing but rum and some grapes."

My stomach growls loudly at the thought of a hot meal. I would give my left foot for some French fries or some grilled steak tips with marinade. I lick my lips.

"See?" He says with a smile, "You are hungry."

He walks past me and holds the cabin door open.

"Why thank you, Captain." I say and walk out with my head held high.

"Smee!" I yell. He is sitting on a stool, cleaning his accordion. "Oh, you're right there. What say you we have some music to pass the time?"

He shoots me an odd glance and replied, "Aye. What shall I play, Miss?"

"Hm." A popular song from my world comes to mind. I approach Smee and ask him to play along with my humming. After a little playing around with chords and notes, Smee seems to grasp what I need for background music. I back up a little and tap my foot to keep the rhythm.

In my best singing voice, I begin. _"I want your drama, the touch of your hand, I want your leather studded kiss in the sand. I want your love, lala love I want your love_."

As I keep singing Lady Gaga's song, the crew gathers around to listen. Someone begins stomping loudly to make a drumming sound. He taps on the cabin wall to add to his beat. Smiling widely, I keep singing. I twirl around and dance. My self-confidence rises as the crew claps and cheers me on.

"_I want your love, I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance."_ I swear people in the market far off can hear me. Even the fish can hear me, I bet.

"No, no, no," Hook emerges from the cabin. "That's not how you do it, my dear."

The music continues to play despite Hook's discouragement. He comes towards me and says, "You dance like a monkey with Yellow Fever."

He takes my hand in his, wraps his hooked hand around my waist. I hear _ooh's_ from some brave men. A dirty glare shoots at them from an almost embarrassed Captain. Back to me, Hook tells me where to place my feet here and there, how to keep my back straight, and how to lean in to him in order to follow more efficiently. I try to keep singing, but am entranced by his dancing. He pulls me in tight and looks away sharply. His head sharply returns straight. He straightens out my arm and leads me left, pulls our arms in, and dips me.

"Holy moly," I say as I am whipped back upright. "You can tango?"

"Of course, my dear. I do possess some skill, if you were wondering." His eyes melt into mine.

The accordion stops playing. As crew members begin whispering, Hook is forced to part from our stance, careful not to cut me. As if by force, my hand presses against my cheek. It is burning hot. I lower my gaze and try to think of something to say.

"Dinner will be shortly," Hook says.

Smee places his accordion down and stands to go down into the kitchen. I should keep in mind where they are going so I can fend for myself. Sometimes a girl's got to have a snack.

"Someone's makin' Cap'n turn red, and I'm not talkin' bout 'is eyes." A dark man chuckled under his breath.

Pretending not to hear him, I walk back into the cabin. I'm sure all of Hook's crew is going to poke fun at us. Captain is taking care of me and in return, I won't aggravate him to the point of murdering me. If memory serves correct, these pirates haven't seen a normal woman since Wendy came about. I'm sure the brothel has a wonderful selection of winning personalities, but no one actually hangs out with the pirates. Am I right?

Besides, who is that wretched man to say I am making Hook turn red? If anything, I'm the one who blushes at everything. Sheesh. I have been here for probably a week and already I am making a fool of myself. What he must think of me. I'm being such a girl, getting excited over washing my hair. It is time to show the fierce side of me. It is time to let go and kick some ass.

As I think to myself, Smee and Hook enter with platters of steaming hot food. My mouth immediately salivates. I slip into a velvet chair at the table and remain quiet. Hook pushes a plate of drumsticks closer to me. Smee pours some red wine from a dusty bottle into two goblets. All of the aromas are teasing my nose.

"Dear, you can eat." Hook says.

With a grin and a nod, Smee leaves us to our meal.

"I'm so hungry I could surpass the real food and gnaw on the table." I take a drumstick and take a giant bite. Half of the meat rips off of the bone and hangs out of my mouth. I giggle and fix my mess. "Sorry for being gross."

Captain Hook drinks some wine and says, "I hope you enjoy the spirits. 'Tis rather aged. Not too tart, just enough sweetness."

"Thank you so much for dinner," I reply. I take a small sip of the wine. "Mmm. I've had wine once before. When Clarice, my Foster Mom, wasn't looking. I took a sip. Of course at nine, it was disgusting. This, on the other hand, is yummy. Warms my face. Gentle, not like rum."

Startled at my novel, Hook says, "Rum is not for everyone. Now, shall we discuss business?"

"Business?"

"Yes, you do plan on learning how to fight, do you not? Other than swords, you need to defend yourself. I can teach you all about Neverland tomorrow as we sail to Mermaid Lagoon."

"Mermaid Lagoon?" I repeat.

"Well yes," Hook replies. "You have to start learning somewhere. We shall see if you can macth up to their mischief. You have already gone through a bit of a battle in your mind with Carmen's creature. Mermaids are very mysterious. Speaking of which, if I may ask, what did you see that night at the Black Castle?"

"I can answer that, I guess. Um . . . Whatever Carmen's magic is, it is not used for good. You already know that. That _thing_ took shape of my foster Father. It's hard to explain what went on without telling you my dreary life story, Captain. Do you care if I save this for another time? I'd rather talk about mermaids."

With an accepting glance, Hook nodded. He bit into a crunchy roll which left me hanging for more conversation. I suddenly had no appetite.

"I want to see her." I spurt out. "I want to see Carmen. Please, tell me you can take me to her."

"That is an idiotic request, my sweet. You would be walking into a death trap." He looks into my eyes and I feel like I am going to cry again. He swigs from the goblet and adds, "If you trust me completely, I will take you to her. But you have to trust me. I will not allow you to be harmed, especially by that witch."

A buzzing in my ears and face spread like wildfire through my body. I answered Hook, "I do trust you, Captain." I find myself whispering, "More than anyone."

I will blame the wine for making me stare into his deep blue eyes and for smirking like a moron. I've smiled like this before, only it was in eighth grade Science. The boy it was for told me I resembled a creepy doll about to attack its victim. That cute boy soon found another lab partner. My face falls expressionless as I come to the conclusion that under lamp light, Hook is very attractive. His long curly hair and well-maintained facial hair do not erase the scruffiness etched in his cheekbones. Yes, this man is very attractive. And I am very drunk.

"You need to learn how to handle alcohol," He says, cutting through our heavy silence. "You barely drank half the goblet. Perhaps you should retire for the night."

"I'm only eighteen, I can't retire yet."

"I meant bed, darling. Come along." Hook comes towards me and takes my hand.

Standing is hard. It is hard and no one should have to do it after drinking wine. Though I stumble once, I do not stumble again. It is amazing how fast one can adapt to an altered state. As Hook fluffs a pillow, I crumble onto his bed.

"I was five," I say. "I was five when I was found alone in my bedroom."

Hook sits down at my feet.

"I bounced around from house to house for a few months. Don't even remember the other guardians I had. Clarice and Dominik took me in, proclaiming they would be the best parents any child ever had. Little did I know, my childhood would be bruised and scarred. Clarice was a drunk. She never even said she loved me. Dominik was the worst. He hit me. The night at the Black Castle, Carmen used black magic on me. It dove into my worst memory. I saw Dominik. I felt him hit me again for not doing well in school. He slammed me into the wall in the hallway. He pushed me downstairs. Carmen's magic stopped there, but the memory doesn't."

I feel Hook's iron pull hair from my wet eyes.

"At the bottom of the stairs, I tried to stand. He came down and kicked me in the stomach. Clarice yelled something. I was able to stand. Dominik told me he would murder me if I told anyone about my bruises. I didn't sleep for almost an entire month. That is my past. That is my story."

I can sense Hook wants to respond. Instead, he leans over to kiss the corner of my eye. I hear him say, "Dear Petunia, that _was_ your story. This here _is_ your story."

"Can you stay for a bit? Tell me more about mermaids. Tell me something. Anything."

"I shall tell you about your great-great grandfather, Peter Pan, and the time he scared Smee so bad he nearly soiled himself."

"Oooh," I respond sleepily. "I love comedies."


	11. Sailing Along

**Of Hooks and Pans**

_Chapter 11: Sailing Along_

As I wake, I hear faint melodies of a crew back and forth with orders. My body stretches out in a soft bed that is still not mine. At my feet is a disheveled man with hair eating his face as his body lies half on the mattress, half sitting in a chair. I chuckle and shuffle my feet, hoping he will wake up gently.

"Damn you Crocodile!" Hook jumps from his spot and stabs the mattress with his hook.

I curl up to protect myself.

"Damn it all," he says, noticing the hole in his bed. "This is why I take my weapons off before sleeping. Oh, Petunia, you are awake."

"Yes," I shoot back, "and glad I am not the only one with nightmares."

"I must go see where we are," Hook says. He stands to straighten out his attire and says, "It will be a long day for you. For both of us, really. Hope you are ready."

"As ready as I can be," I reply.

He leaves the cabin and I get out of bed. I notice supper had been cleared off of the table and replaced with apples and pears. I take a pear and bite into the grainy sweetness. I hear shouting outside. Trying not to meddle, I simply creak open the door to eavesdrop. To my surprise, Hook is yelling at Bax for sailing in the wrong direction. He declares we need to turn westward towards The Lost Boys' Hideout. Apparently, we are not heading to the Mermaid Lagoon. Seeing Hook storm towards the cabin, I back up and bite my pear to seem innocent.

"I thought I told him where we were going last night." Captain drags his hook along the door as it closes. "Did I not tell them?"

"Um, you told me we were going to Mermaid Lagoon, but I might have been drunk and not listening to you." I reply.

Hook searches me for more of an answer. He lowers his hand and says, "I never told him, did I? That we are going to see your Mother. I fell asleep talking to you."

I nod. I don't want to say anything else. Hook paces for a moment, feeling silly for yelling at Bax. I'm sure he is trying to conjure an apology of some sort.

"Well, shall we press on then?" He asks. "I am sure you would like to sail the ship."

"I would. What about Bax?"

"What about him?"

I shake my head. "Are you going to say sorry for scolding him? I mean, you never told him we changed destinations. It wasn't his fault."

"He will be fine." Hook opens the cabin door.

Walking up to the helm, I see Bax and immediately feel bad for him. He stands with most of his weight on his left foot. His ragged red vest accentuates arm muscles that match anyone on steroids. Under the sun, his skin is more light than dark. There is one tattoo of some sort of bull on his hand.

"Bax," I say. "Captain wants me to work on my steering. Gotta get that license, ya know?"

"Here, My Lady, it is all yours." He steps back and I take the helm.

Even with Hook next to me, I say to Bax, "By the way, we never told you our change of plans for where to go today. So on behalf of Captain Hook, I'm sorry."

Bax remains quiet. Hook begins shining his weapon-hand.

"Yes, Bax, my apologies. This girl caused me much grief last night, and I must have forgotten to tell you. We are going to see her Mother."

"This _girl?_" I repeat. "_This_ girl spilled her heart out last night because _someone_ was interested. I don't want to hear it. Bax did nothing wrong. Now, with the wind in our sails, we are maintaining great speed. How long until we are there?"

Both men have their eyes widened and mouth agape. Did I say something wrong?

"We shall arrive by mid-day," Bax replies. "The Lost Boys' Hideout is not too far. We sail in a wide half-moon so we are not seen by anyone."

"Yes, where we are going is on the other side of Neverland's main body. We came from Pirate's Patch, a peninsula off of Neverland. I must show you a map later on," Hook explains to me. He adds, "Where the Marketplace is, that land was fought for between us and the Indians. Those savages killed a majority of my best men."

"Oh," I say. "Those savages who wanted to keep me safe and celebrate me. They are the bad guys, right?"

The tip of Hook's hook digs into the railing. "They celebrate you because you can save Neverland from disappearing, nothing else. If it wasn't for us pirates, they wouldn't be safe either."

I try not to peel my eyes off of the water. I ask, "What do you mean? Surely they can defend themselves."

"A while back, before Pan brought Wendy here, there were disputes between the Indians and another tribe. This tribe lives in the deadliest part of Neverland, and we will not speak of them for too long. Their tribe thrives off of voodoo and eating human flesh. Cannibals, Miss Pan. They thought it wise to try and expand across Neverland. We sided with the Indians only to keep our trade with them alive. The Cannibals learned that gunpowder is more efficient than spears and rituals. Unfortunately, not all of them died. And humans, even flesh-eating ones, reproduce." Hook's words seep into my eardrums.

Bax interrupts us to say, "The sun is getting higher and hotter. Prepare yourself, Miss, we shall drop anchor shortly to row in."

"Wait a minute!" I shout. My hands are trembling, "Cannibal Cove? It exists? I thought that was just a fear factor added to stories I have heard. And, about rowing in, do we have a plan?"

Captain Hook takes the helm from me. He can tell I have anxieties crawling up my spine.

He says, "Of course we have a plan. You, Kale, Smee, and I are rowing in. Carmen offered you black magic lessons. It is your one and only shot to do what you need to do. And we shall talk of Cannibal Cove some other time. As I said, we mustn't talk too long on the topic. Whenever we do, bad things occur."

I am shaking everywhere. I ask, "You are expecting me to kill her today, aren't you. I merely wanted to see her, study her, or absorb the fact that she is my Mother."

"Dear, you do not have to murder her on this day. You would not be able to. All of us have tried, trust me. Ask her questions. See if she will give out any clue as to end her."

"Land Ho!" Bax yells into the air.

Hook spins around and looks over the ship. He yells, "Drop anchor!"

"Hook?" He doesn't hear me.

"Smee," Hook shouts at the crow's nest. "How are we doing?"

"All clear Cap'n," He shouts back. "Nothing in sight except Crocodile Creek seems to have a fallen tree at its entrance."

"Damn it all," Hook says. He quickly walks to the deck and calls for Kale.

Suddenly, the Jolly Roger is jolted backwards a few feet. I assume the anchor has fallen to the ocean floor by now. There is a moment of serenity as Smee climbs down to ready the rowboat. Hook disappears into his cabin and I hurry down to follow. Inside, Captain Hook is tightening his hook and sharpening it. He whips his closet door open and shuffles through a mess for something.

"Here," He comes straight for me. Without saying a word, he is hiding a dagger in the back of my gold sash. Back to facing me, he sees I am caught off guard. He says, "Dear, I wasn't going to harm you."

"No, that's not what I-"

"We must go," Hook grabs me and yanks me out of the cabin.

Just as adventures begin, I am too overwhelmed by what has fallen on me to keep track of what we're doing presently. I am sitting in the rowboat, squished against Captain Hook. His thigh is against mine. Above, the sun is beating my face with heat as we are lowered into the water. Smee and Kale row, as usual. Under his spiraling tattoos, Kale actually appears frightened. Smee, on the other hand, is just peachy. He is focused as much in his rowing as he is in breathing. Next to Hook are everyone's weapons. While mine is hard on my lower back, I know it is secure.

"Petunia," Hook snaps me back to reality. "Promise me one thing."

It is hard not to stare into his eyes right now. I glance up and feel a wave of nerves crash in my abdomen.

Taking my speechlessness as a cue, Hook replies, "Do not tell her we are with you."

"I'm going in alone?" My voice squeaks. "No way, no way. She will kill me. She will set some monster after me. No."

Captain rests his hand on my knee. "She will not kill you. Do you know who lives in the Lost Boys' Hideout?"

I try sounding excited, "Han Solo?"

"Tinkerbell." Hook says. "She has been watching over this part of the land since Peter left. She knows who you are. She will protect you if we cannot reach you in time. Nothing is going to harm you, my sweet."

It takes me a minute to feel that my body is melting. Hook has lifted my chin with cold iron. I gulp and feel his gaze deepen. He simply smiles and winks.

"Cap'n," Smee whispers. "Shall I let you off here, or would you like me to try rowing past that mess of a fallen tree?"

"Here is fine. Petunia, are you alright?"

I nod. With one last calming inhale, I get off of the boat with Hook. We step on a set of rocks leading to land. Grass beneath our feet bends and sticks to soil. Ahead, we can see thick fog resting between each tree of the vast forest. Smee tosses up Hook's sword and scabbard. I immediately help him attach the scabbard around one shoulder and diagonal to his hip.

"You are very red, my dear." Hook states. "Do you feel sick?"

Great. Now Captain Hook has said aloud my worst feature: blushing over everything. I shake my head and hide a smile. He shrugs and takes my hand in his. Thank you genetics for giving me shaky-hands. I bet they are sweating, too. With interlaced fingers, weapons ready, and bravery covering our fear, we enter the Lost Boys' Woods.


	12. Visions of Sugarplums

A/: Thank you so much for the reviews! I have to say, **chaotickira,** you really flattered me. I don't think anyone has ever created an account for my story before. Thank you so much. I hope you and all the followers enjoy my adventure. I am trying to avoid fluff. Instead, I've morphed Hook to be a little less abrasive since Peter is not around. Backstories to come.

**Of Hooks and Pans**

_Chapter 12: Visions of Sugarplums_

Captain Hook and I are deep into the forest now. Vines hang across trees, almost as if they are reaching out for us. We hear chatter not too far out. He squeezes my hand before letting it go. My hands falls like lead by my side.

"You must go alone," Hook says. "She cannot know I am here. Lord knows if she has magic around these parts."

"So, I guess I can't ask you to keep holding my hand. I'm scared as hell right now. I don't want to see any more of my past."

"Remember, you are not in that horrible madhouse with those people who called themselves guardians. You are in Neverland. Sometimes, you need to think happy thoughts." He rubs my shoulder.

One more breath. One more second. One more flicker of fear and I am walking into my own trouble. I was the one who suggested this. If I wuss out now, how would I look? What happened to being fierce? I crack my shoulders and keep moving. I hide behind a tree. There is movement up ahead. This is it, Petunia, not turning back.

But what if Hook wanted me to come? Wanted me to get hurt?

"There is someone there. I do not like surprises, so please, come forth out of the trees." Carmen's voice booms. Green leaves fall around my body.

It is now or never. I walk forwards, taking in the beauty of the forest. I try relaxing by humming to myself. Images of doing the Tango with Hook pass and I find myself feeling happier. In a moment, I come out into a clearing. There is a black tent, twelve feet high. Carmen is sitting on a black velvet chair with a wooden table in front of her. On my right is a giant tree with no leaves. An oval shape on the trunk is shaded differently than the rest. I am assuming this is the entrance to the Lost Boys' Underground Hideout.

"Ah," Carmen says as I move closer. "Young Lady, you have finally come to me. Sit at my table and let us talk."

I sit across from her and quickly study the area for emergency exits. If need be, I could dive into the bushes and run.

"Dear Pet," Carmen continues, "Will you be talking or simply staring at nature? No worries, The Boys are out hunting. It is just you and I."

Out hunting? I hope Hook is hiding well. I reply, "S-sorry. I want to bargain with you. I know you hate the Pirates, though I don't know why. All I want is to . . . to go home. I figured maybe you had some magic for that."

"That is a horrible lie, child. You have come to go home? Is that why you have a dagger on your person?"

"Honestly, I was afraid of being attacked. It's just for safety. I am not strong, so it's my only defense." I touch the small of my back where cold steel rests. "Please, I really just came to bargain. If not to go home, then perhaps to learn some magic."

Carmen bends down to lift something on a table. It is a crystal ball. It sits upon a carved wooden stand. Carmen runs her hands above it and it begins to glow. She chuckles under her breath.

"Let us start with you, Pet. I want to prepare you. Test if you are truly ready for a life of witchcraft. We shall see what hinders you. If it is a lot, you will not be able to learn well. Petunia Pan, here in Neverland. Are you quite comfortable?"

I nod. Clearly, her motives are to scare me out of my lie. If Hook wanted to see what I could handle, this would be a perfect chance. I clear my mind as Carmen waves her hands above the crystal. I tell myself not to take this seriously, like the time I went to Salem, Massachusetts and had my hands read. It was a school field trip and I had wandered off. The grey-haired woman told me I would love once in my life, for the rest of my life. She also told me I was going to fall into riches, which has not yet happened. I think she was grasping at straws at that time, since my arms were bruised with fingerprints. She wanted me to have hope. Carmen, on the other hand, wants me to have despair and fear.

Carmen closes her eyes and speaks in monotone, "You are Petunia Pan, long-lost descendent of Peter Pan. I sense you have traveled a long path of grief, pain." She opens her eyes and adds, "I cannot see previous to your arrival here. I do see two people who have gravely hurt your soul, but nothing more. Why is it I cannot read your past?"

"I don't know." I say.

"Regardless," Carmen inhales deeply and continues, "I see a love interest sparking like a wildfire. Your heart calls for him even now. He . . . he is . . . a pirate? Pirate Captain with red fury in his eyes, a weapon always on him. You are falling for Captain James Hook, how sweet."

My bones shift.

"I see in your future a great battle, Petunia. One even I cannot see completely. A death will come, shaking Neverland's existence. Possibly two great deaths will have you question yourself. It seems I cannot get past this. The crystal is fading. But I do see the faint image of you, bloodied, on a ground of rock and sand. Beware of this, it is more danger than you think. Petunia," Carmen leans in and adds, "I believe you will not leave here with answers you seek."

"Are there visions of sugarplums dancing in my head?" I blurt. "Look, I appreciate the session, but I must get going."

The crystal ball fades. It is nothing but a clear ball now, winking at me with nonsense.

"You cannot go yet, you just got here." Carmen speaks calmly, "I must have scared you to death with my magic at the Black Castle. Are you curious to know how I did it? How I knew exactly what your nightmare would be?"

"No, I'm really not interested. I'd rather forget about it entirely."

"It is a mixture of poisons, really. My new invention, Terror Powder. Soon, it will consume Neverland. I am not about to let this land go on being a free-for-all circus. It needs order." Carmen stands up and raises her arms to the sky. "This land has done me wrong. So many countless sunsets without justice."

"Madame," I interrupt. Carmen lowers her arms. "Carmen, Miss, whatever. I was wondering how you came to Neverland."

"Oh gosh, no one has asked me that for a long while. Honestly, Pet, I don't truly recall. If you really want to know about me, ask something else."

"Did you come from my world?" I ask.

"Possibly, Pet. If the world you speak of was cruel and unusual, then yes. I do have fragments of memories, but Neverland is good for helping reduce past experiences elsewhere. Soon, you too will not have pain hindering your life. Magic can help with that. If you said the words, I could erase those bad people from your nightmares. It only takes a sip of a potion, really. Then you could rule with me. A Pan and a Witch. What do you say?"

I reply, "I don't think so. Right now, I want time to figure out who I am."

"And who are you?"

I stop breathing for a moment. Looking at Carmen, my brain triggers wisps of smoke in my mind relaying a lullaby, a mother I never knew. I say, "I am a daughter. I am a woman, a fighter. I am on a mission to figure out why I was brought here."

A flash of light catches my attention in a tree behind Carmen.

"You, Pet, are a threat unless you join me. And if you are a threat, you are an enemy." Carmen studies me and adds, "Why is it you are so familiar to me? It is as if we have met before. Do you possess magic to conceal your identity?"

"No, I'm merely a human. No powers or anything. Maybe you knew me prior to coming here?"

Carmen yells, "That is not possible. What nonsense you speak of. Perhaps you were someone important in a past life. You are a Pan. If I am correct, the bloodline stops with you. That's all I see; you look like Peter in a certain light."

"No, dig deeper." I stand up and see a twinkling in the same tree. An anger builds up inside of me. I speak words without thinking, "You know who I am. You were from my world. Think harder."

"Listen, Pet. I have been through a lot here. My love interest was killed when the pirates fought the Indians. That was long ago. I don't recall a life before that. Besides, you are off-topic. We must teach you magic so you can rid yourself of a dirty seawater life and join the glamorous life of a magician. What do you say?"

"I'd rather be a pirate." I begin to sing, "_Sing low, the tide washes o'er me, sing high, I drown in mystery, waitin' for morn', waitin' for morn', here in the deepest of seas. Sing sweet, Captain is on his ship, sing soft, A smile upon his lips, waitin' for morn', waitin' for morn', here in the deepest of seas.__"_

Carmen's face expresses confusion, but I can tell she is contemplating my song. "I have heard that song. You! Pet, is this magic? Are you cursing me?"

"No, I thought-"

"You are more deceitful than I thought. You are here to kill me. You are here to curse me, take my spot and rule Neverland." She runs behind the tent and comes back with something in her hand.

A fireball flies at me, but I dodge it. I begin to run, but she is firing explosions at me left and right. A faerie with blond hair appears in front of me, flying backwards to look in my eyes.

"You must be Tinkerbell," I say while darting through trees. "Nice to meet you. Now get me the hell outta here."

She must be trying to speak, but all I hear are notes that sound like high keys on a piano being played without composition. She faces forward and I follow her. I can hear Carmen screaming behind me while trees catch fire. In a moment, Tinkerbell grabs onto my finger and pulls me left, right, left, and through a small path. I am soon facing water, a rowboat a few feet to my left.

"Petunia!" Smee shouts, "Come on. Get in."

I see that Captain Hook emerges from the trees fighting a heavyset boy with red hair.

"Hook!" I declare, "We have to go. Now!"

While swinging his sword to defend himself, he says, "A little busy, dear. Go on in."

Tinkerbell grins and tries to speak again. I shake my head.

"I can't understand you, Twinkleball. Feel free to come with us, though. I'd love to try and understand your musical language."

I hop into the rowboat. Kale pulls out his pistol and aims at the Lost Boy.

"Get off of me you stupid boy," Hook yells. His sword clashes one more time as the boy falls back.

Red-head replies, "I am Juno, and you will remember me. I am not a stupid boy." He swings hard at Hook again.

There is a gunshot. Kale had pulled the trigger. Juno grunts in pain and drops his weapon. He grabs his chest where the bullet hit and disappears into the forest. Hook sighs, spins on his heel, and grins.

"Kale, you might be competition for Bax. Congratulations on being one of my new best gunman." Hook steps lightly into the boat and notices our shining ball of glitter. He tips his hat in respect and says, "Miss Bell. Welcome to our rowboat. I'm assuming you have been waiting for Petunia to meet Carmen face to face."

Trees begin to fall on the land in a burning inferno.

"Guess that's our cue to leave, eh Cap'n?" Smee asks. He and Kale row with all of their strength. We are out in the ocean again, away from harm.

"What did you do to piss her off, Dear?" Hook questions me.

I answer with a soft hush, "I sang her lullaby. Something triggered this reaction. She remembered the song."

"Then that will spark a memory of you, most likely. Although, Neverland is notorious for wiping other world lives from existence."

I stare at the island and say, "Think about it, Captain. She has been here for probably fourteen years. Maybe it is not too late for her to have some inkling of who she was. If so, I could save her."

I feel a warm embrace around my shoulder. Hook has his arm around me and he pulls me in closer. "I don't know, Petunia." He says.

On my right knee sits Tinkerbell. She has her nose in the air and is enjoying the peaceful ride back to the Jolly Roger. If only I could be at peace like that.

"Captain?" I say, "You are squeezing me to death."

Kale laughs under his breath. Smee is too focused to care, but I can see a smile on his face as well.

Hook loosens his grip and says, "Sorry Dear. I am envisioning what Neverland's war will be like."

"Like hell," I reply.


	13. Mermaid Lagoon

**Of Hooks and Pans**

_Chapter 13: Mermaid Lagoon_

"Bax!" Hook shouts at the helm, "Turn this ship Eastward, we are setting sail to the Mermaid Lagoon."

We had just boarded the Jolly Roger. Hook had his mind made up; this day was not done yet. Tinkerbell made herself comfortable by sitting upon the top of the cabin. I wandered about, waiting for orders. Smee and Kale went their own way too; Smee to his stool near the stairs and Kale took charge on gathering the weapons from the rowboat. He brought them to a room downstairs most likely to shine. Now I stand at the foot of the steps to the helm, watching Hook pace.

"Captain?" I call up to him. "I'm a little tired after my confrontation. Are you sure more mental tricks are what I need?"

Hook looks down on me and says, "I am positive you will be fine. When we row in, the sun will set. That is when mermaids do their worst. Not to fear, dear, I shall accompany you."

I sigh and glance at Tinkerbell. She has fallen asleep. I roll my eyes and walk to the railing.

"What's troublin' ya, Miss?" Smee says. He is cleaning his accordion again.

I turn to face him and shake my head. I say, "It's not a big deal, but why are we going to Mermaid Lagoon tonight? I'm not ready for more head games."

"Cap'n is tryin' to prepare ya," Smee answers. "You know very well this war is goin' to start sooner than later. He is lookin' after you, Miss Pan. It's not somethin' he typically does. He must really care about your well-being."

I turn a shade of pink and reply, "Sure. I mean, I guess so. Smee? Do you think Carmen will ever remember me as her daughter?"

"I don't rightly know, Miss. I suppose she might. Sometimes all you need is one thing – a song, a quote, an item, even a scent – to trigger a memory." Smee puts his accordion down and says, "Either way, she is a wicked woman. Don't let her old identity cloud who she is now."

"Land Ho!" Bax yells.

"That was quick," I blurt. "Mermaid Lagoon, huh?"

I look out to sea and cannot see very well. There is a fog bank covering the Lagoon like a heated blanket on a child. Hook comes down to fetch me. We walk over to the rowboat.

"No Smee? No Kale?" I look around. No one else is coming over.

Hook answers me, "Just us, my Dear. Mermaids really pose no threat to us. I want to ask them to side with us if there is a war. I've never asked anything of them, so we shall see what they say."

In the distance , the sun is setting. We are lowered into the water once again. Hook asks if I can help row. As we near the Lagoon, fog has covered us in its smoky layers. I keep rowing but hear Hook light a match on his boot. A lantern glows next to his feet.

"I hope you are not mad that we are here tonight," He says. "You've had a rough meeting with Carmen. How was it, other than being chased?"

"Almost as well as your run-in with Juno the Barbarian Lost Boy."

Hook chuckles. We reach a sandy shore of the Mermaid Lagoon. Hook and I step out. He shines light on me as I pull the boat up on land.

I add, "She seems to need natural herbs for her magic. I almost laughed, though; she had a crystal ball. In my world, those things are not usually taken seriously. I guess some people have a touch with a sixth sense, but Carmen is wrong. She said a lot of nonsense. I tried to ask her where she came from, but no luck."

Captain Hook replied, "At least you were able to see her. You wanted to know what she was like, correct? I don't have to remind you of fire burning half of the forest down. Now, if I'm correct, the mermaids will be over here."

As we near the center of Mermaid Lagoon, chills run down my spine. The air is cold, uninviting. Hook leans over into the water with his lantern shining brightly.

"So, what now?" I say, "Here, fishy, fishy?"

"Do not irritate them, my dear. I'm sure they know a Pan is here, but they have not yet seen your face. It would be unfortunate for you to be dragged into the water."

As Hook spoke, ripples spiraled in the dark water. A silver body emerged half onto the beach with long black hair. Her white eyes studied Hook and I. Another silver body poke its head from the water. More black hair floated behind in the water. This one had green eyes like emeralds. Neither one of the mermaids had pupils, which reminded me of horror movies.

"Ah," Hook says. "Liliana, I presume? I imagine you remember me from long ago? You look lovely, dear."

I suppose jealousy is the right word for me here. Hook seems to be wooing the mermaid and I am left staring at a green-eyed one coming towards me. He can sense my lack of comfort and shines the light on me.

"Petunia," He says, "this is Liliana, Mermaid Princess of this Lagoon. Liliana, this is Petunia Pan, Neverland's savior."

Liliana does not speak, at least I don't hear anything. Hook is having a mental conversation with her. Green-Eyes is now in front of me, trying to figure me out. She reaches her hand out and touches my hand.

"Liliana says this is her sister, Elicka. She is able to give you a gift of their language." Hook looks back at Liliana and continues mind-talking to her.

"Hi," I say. Only words do not come out. I am speaking internally, as if thinking to myself. "I guess I should tell you that we weren't trying to disturb you. Hook and I are trying to prepare for a war that we are not positive will happen. I'm the last Pan and Carmen doesn't like my presence. We wanted to make sure you and the Mermaids were alright to side with us if need be."

"I am certain of who you are," Elicka's voice enters my mind as a satin whisper. "Liliana and I have followed you here and there in the last few sun cycles. You have a strong mind, and cannot be tempted like others who have drowned in our waters. I promise you we will not harm you or Captain Hook. However, we cannot side with anyone. We are part of the life-cycle of the seas. If we were to side, it would disrupt our existence."

I reply, "I understand that. Being able to defend your vast underwater world is important. All we want is trust not to go against us if a war starts. Really, we just need to know Carmen does not have control of your world, whether it be from a bargain or intimidation."

"Carmen has not yet spoken with us," Elicka says. "She fears us, just as most Neverland civilians do. It is our best interest to continue avoiding her, as we hear she uses black magic. We are dark creatures, but we do not have tainted hearts such as she. We merely clean up the seas of unwanted pollution."

"That's a good way to put it," I say.

"Alright," Hook says to me. "We are quite done here."

Elicka interrupts, "Petunia Pan, you are related to Carmen, no? I feel it in your pulse. She is your Mother. How is it she would have been a Pan descendent and is evil? Are you destined to obtain an ashen heart as well?"

Hook sees a fear in my eyes and says, "Petunia, we must go."

"She knows Carmen is my Mom. She questioned whether or not I will turn to black magic as well."

"Do not listen to this, Petunia. Elicka is testing you."

"Captain Hook is a wise man," Elicka says. "He is keeping you by his side so you do not also become a threat. Why would he not keep you close? If you sided with Carmen, Neverland would be yours. Is he using you? Is this all for the benefit of his own place in Neverland?"

"He's not like that," I respond and concentrate on the words in my mind. "He has been nothing but kind to me. An alterior motive would have been revealed by now."

"That's what you believe, Petunia. What happens after the war? When he is done with you, what happens? The Lost Boys would have nobody, causing Neverland to be unbalanced." Elicka continues, but her voice is harsh. "You would have to leave him and give The Lost Boys order. Captain Hook would not like this, and probably want to attack them. So many different paths could unfold. Neverland needs balance. With you interfering, who knows what will happen?"

I hear Hook yelling for me, but it is muffled. I am underwater. Elicka is grinning from ear to ear. My mind is racing with confusion, self-doubt. I cannot breathe. My shouts are not heard. Light is dimming around me. My body fights for the surface and I cannot describe how hard my heart is pounding behind my rib cage. As my sight grows darker, I hear a shot and feel Hook's hand grabbing for my collar. As I resurface to the beach, my lungs fight to release water from them. I cough and cough. Hook pulls me into him and slaps my back. I heave in and out, shaking dizziness from my breath.

"Silly Petunia," He says. "I told you it was time to go." His hook brushes through my sopping wet hair.

"What was that?" I ask.

He replies, "Elicka had green eyes. I'm pretty sure she has manipulative powers. Liliana, on the other hand, stood by to watch the show. Petunia, are you alright?"

I gaze up into his eyes and let out a soft sob. "I'm fine. Let's get out of this shit hole."

Hook helps me stand and takes his coat off to wrap around my shoulders. He picks up the lantern with his hook and takes my hand to lead me back to the boat.

"I don't understand," I say. "She seemed to want to help and then bombarded me with questions. Hook, what am I doing here? Am I truly going to save Neverland, or are you using me? Haven't you wanted Neverland to yourself forever?"

He whips around to face me and replies harshly, "Do you think I would be so hospitable to you if I wanted to use you? Peter is gone. He is the only one who caused me grief. My hand was cut off and fed to a crocodile that I later slaughtered. Honestly, Petunia, I'm not about to take my anger from that out on you. You only have a blood connection with him. Carmen knew you existed before Smee sought you out. She knew there was one more Pan out there. We wanted to bring you here before she could come to you and manipulate you. Consider it: If she appeared after years of not seeing you, her daughter, would you not hang on every word she said?"

"I see your point, Captain. I would be very vulnerable."

". . .and you would die in battle, no doubt, completely diminishing your name. Or, Carmen would turn you into her minion and brainwash you. I can certainly bring you back to Lost Boys' Hideout if you want to question my motives after all we have been through."

My face is on fire. It is not anger. I am happy to see Hook is still Hook, a man who takes no shit from nobody. His coat envelopes me in warmth and I am discovering that Carmen was right on one thing; I am falling in love with Captain James Hook. As I admit this to myself, my lips touch his cheek. I pull away and hide a smile, but not my blush.

We do not speak for a moment. Hook climbs into the boat and helps me in. Under a half-moon, I can see Hook is blushing as well.

"Captain?" I say, "I'm sorry for offending you. I'm still trying to absorb everything. Neverland is taking its toll on me."

"Dear, I understand, trust me." He replies while we row.

Under my breath, I say, "I do trust you."

I can see a smile tug on his lips, but not like any expression I have seen before. He seems content, even boyishly happy. We finish our journey back to the Jolly Roger in a peaceful silence. Perhaps saving Neverland won't be so bad. I will do it for the sake of a story, and for the sake of a misunderstood gentleman.


	14. Sleepwalking

A/N: Thank you very much to my new fans and followers. I definitely have been updating for a straight week, but not all chapters at once! Hah. I do have to work at some point. Anyways, I am truly flattered by the positive feedback. I hope you all enjoy the middle of my "epic."

**Of Hooks and Pans**

_Chapter 14: Sleepwalking_

I am alone in Hook's cabin, changing into dry clothes. By now, my last article of clothing from my world was my bra. That has been soaked and warped, no longer good to wear. Damn it all, now I have to wear a corset and look like those harlots on the main land. I do choose a dark green one and fit a matching blouse underneath it. I glance in my compact mirror and decide this is good enough. I'm not popping out of the corset, so I suppose I don't appear too sloppy. As I slip into a long black skirt and my thigh-high boots, I am ready to take on the night.

"Well, Miss Pan!" Smee stands off of his stool to greet me on the deck. "You look lovely, if I do say so myself."

"Thank you, Smee. I guess I picked well at the boutique."

Night has fallen over us. I approach the railing and look into the water, its calmness reflecting clusters of stars.

"It is beautiful out," Captain Hook leans against the railing and says, "Not a cloud in the sky. Is this your doing?"

"Yes Captain," I say sarcastically, "I told the sky to relax."

Hook turns to face me and adds, "You did a fine job, then. Tell me, how are you not tired?"

"I am. I guess I'm just alert from all that went on today. What's our plan for tomorrow?"

"We shall see. I plan on taking us back to Pirate's Patch at some point to get you your own sword. I don't believe mine fit you very well, and we need to teach you more on fighting. I see a duel in your future. That is . . . if you are officially accepting my offer."

"Offer?" I ask.

Hook replies, "Yes, to become a pirate with me and my crew. I never actually asked you, rather assumed you would remain on this ship. So, Petunia Pan, will you stay with me and become a pirate?"

I twirl my hair momentarily and say, "I accept, Captain James Hook." I realize this is the first time I address Hook by his full title and name. I see the grin expand on his face.

"We shall have to initiate you, then. Eventually, you will have your first kill."

"First kill? Ugh. I mean, I'm all about defending myself, but I hope it's no one defenseless. That would just be bad form."

Hook studies me and says, "Are you comfortable here? Smee is taking a trip back to your world to make sure he left nothing behind at his temporary pub. Just wondering if you needed anything."

"No, I don't think I need anything."

"Not even your suitcase? Your friends? Your memories?"

I shake my head and stare at the water. I cannot tell if he is teasing me or being serious. "Captain, I will be honest; as long as you keep me fed and I find a way to bathe, Neverland has everything I need. I have my guitar. If my guitar breaks, I can still sing. Or I could always learn to play the accordion or the mandolin or something. As for friends, those never really existed for me. And I do recall that memories are carried within my heart wherever I go."

"What about your love life? There is no one you would want to say farewell to? Or to bring here?" Hook bombards me with more questions. "Are you positive you are quite content here?"

I stutter, "No . . . no love life. I had no luck in high school. Some nerd liked me. We went on a date once. The movie was horrible and popcorn was stale. Oh, not that you would know what a movie is anyways. No love. No life."

My answer must have intrigued Hook. His eyes pierce mine with an intense gaze. He cocks an eyebrow and closes the space between us. He says in a whisper, "What a pity. No love. No life? I'm very glad I could save you from such an atrocity."

"I . . . I think I should be going to bed now." I let out a soft sigh before turning towards the cabin. "Wake me up in the morning, will you please? Goodnight, Captain."

Yes, I am a moron. I am pretty sure I could have attacked Hook with my mouth by how close he was. Unfortunately, I have a brain and know that man cannot actually think I am attractive. In the cabin, I fall to the bed with a thud. Being a smart female, I loosen my corset. Being an idiot, I never actually bought a night gown. Note to self: buy a night gown tomorrow. Gosh, my mind is racing left and right. I have never fallen for anyone before, and here I am swooning over a villain from a fairytale. Captain Hook, Ladykiller. He's like James Bond for pirates.

I toss and turn, unable to fall asleep. Deciding to lay very still, I finally feel my body become heavy and almost immobile. Images pass by and I brush them off, trying to enter sleep-mode. More images take over my mind. I see Carmen, fog billowing around her, and blood dripping from her hands as she laughs. I see the Lost Boys wielding weapons, running towards me. The last image, though, drags me straight into a nightmare. At first I am in my old bedroom, but it is dimly-lit. Clarice comes in, telling me to drink some wine. Her wine glass is full, but the liquid inside does not resemble wine. Dominik comes in with a bloody knife by his side. He tells me to have some wine as well. I try to wake up, but I am unable to. I know I am having a nightmare, so why can't I snap awake?

"_Have some, it is delicisous." _Nightmare-Clarice says.

The walls in my nightmare-room start dripping blood. Dominik comes closer to me. I am screaming. His knife is aimed at my heart. I scream for him to get away from me. The knife comes at me, missing my heart and cutting my arm deep. I howl in pain.

"Petunia!"

I am awake. Wind is rustling through my hair violently as a storm crashes over the Jolly Roger.

"Petunia!" Hook appears, ripping something from my grasp.

Blood is spilling from my left arm. As reality hits me I see I am standing at the helm. Bax is to my right, shaking and sweating with concern.

"Wha-?"

"Miss Pan," Bax says, "you came out of nowhere screamin' and hollerin' and waving that dagger back and forth. I had to grab Captain Hook. Had to before . . . but we came out and you were going to jump overboard. Cap'n grabbed ya, but you stabbed yourself."

"I had a nightmare. How the hell did I end up out here?" I try not to freak out, but my breath is uneven and blood is racing like wild horses through my veins. "Captain Hook, what's wrong with me?"

"Let's get this wound tended to, dear." Hook leads me back to the cabin.

A storm begins. Rain pours onto the ship as we enter the cabin. I am crying again, but more in pain than anything. Hook sits me on his bed and rolls up my blouse sleeve. He jaunts to his closet and gathers a few things. I compose myself and stop crying. My arm is burning, tingling, stinging.

"Dear, this will sting." Hook suddenly pours rum on my wound. He pulls up a velvet chair and sits.

My blood-curdling scream bounces off of the walls. "Shit. Tell me you are not stitching this yourself."

"Oh, I am, love. You need to brace yourself." Hook holds up a needle and pulls black thread through the eye. "You may fear that I cannot do this with one hand. Well, it is one of my best skills. If you want to grab a pillow to scream in, feel free."

"No, I will be fine. I'm a warrior, a fighter, a-_ow!_" My skin is stabbed with the needle. Yes, it really, truly hurts. "How bad is it?"

"Let me put it this way," Hook replies. "You stab yourself in your sleep, initially aiming at your heart. It is bad. What were you envisioning, might I ask?"

"Crazy things. Demonic and crazy things. My nightmare made no sense, but it was so vivid. I thought I was going to die. The weirdest part is, I didn't think I was asleep yet. I saw visions of Carmen and the Lost Boys. Then I was being saught after by Dominik ad Clarice." I inhale deeply. Another shriek of pain escapes my throat as the stitching continues.

"Visions, you say? I believe Carmen's dark magic had a play in this. She must have placed a spell on you." Captain Hook places his hand on my bare shoulder and speculates his handy work. "I shall have to remain here in the cabin for the remainder of the night and make sure you are not possessed again."

I bite my lip as Captain knots the stitch and cuts off extra thread with his hook. "Is it over? Tell me, will it have to be cut off? I hear it really sucks losing an arm . . . or a hand."

My sly remark causes Hook to shift. "Darling, I may have helped you. Don't make me hurt you too." He winks at me. My stomach turns as I am again swooning.

"You couldn't hurt me, could you?" Maybe it was the pain that caused my words to carelessly spill out. I add, "We're partners in crime now."

Hook stands up and pushes in the chair. He says, "We are partners, indeed. And right now, I need my sidekick to lay down and sleep. I need to make sure this doesn't happen again to you or we will have an issue. A certain witch will find her woods surrounded by pirates if this goes on."

"Can you, um, maybe let me drink some of that rum? My nerves are on edge."

"How about you skip the rum and close your eyes." Hook's silken voice comforts me. I lay down as he says, "Save the rum for a night we can drink together. Say, the day we celebrate your success in saving Neverland?"

"You mean _our_ success. None of this is possible without you. I can't teach myself how to sword fight, after all." My eyes close. I find myself forgetting my self-inflicted pain.

Hook touches my hair lightly. He brushes a few strands from my face as I lie on my side. I can hear his breathing soften. He sits next to my hip and continues smoothing my hair. I wonder what he is contemplating as I settle in. All we can hear is thunder booming outside of the cabin.

"Where do you suppose Tinkerbell went?" I ask with a sleepy voice. "She was sleeping earlier."

Hook replies, "Most likely in a nook somewhere. Clear your mind, love. No worries right now. Think happy thoughts, as I said earlier."

"Happy thoughts? Hm. How about the first day I met you?" My sleepy mind-set has halted any filter I may have.

I stop talking after this. There is a long period where Hook must think I am asleep. Hook stands up from the bed and rustles about in the cabin. I hear a few clanks and he is soon sitting by my hip again. I assume he has taken his hook off. My hair is being brushed through again, only slower this time. A whimper escapes my lips and I am certain my face is now red. A soft kiss reaches my temple. Outside, one last thunder clap surrounds the ship. Now there is nothing to hear but gentle waves and men scurrying about to get the Jolly Roger back in order. I swear I am about to fall asleep, but feel Hook lying flat on his back in the bed next to my curled up body. I cannot breathe.


	15. To Market, To Market

**Of Hooks and Pans**

_Chapter 15: To Market, To Market_

"Good morning." A groggy, rough voice greets me.

I am awake, my eyes peel open to allow sunlight in. I am lying on my side facing Hook, and he is facing me as well. His leg is over mine, intertwined. This is oddly comfortable and my stomach is explosive with nerves. I try to look in his eyes, but I'm finding it impossible. We are close enough to feel each other's breath.

"Captain," I say, "you need some Listerene. A breath mint. Something." My bad humor is all that can save me from this awkward situation.

"Petunia," Hook replies, "glad to know last night did not harm your strange demeanor. Was sleeping next to me that bad?"

I shake my head. By now, my eyes have glued onto his. "Thank you for keeping me company."

"Darling, you think I would not watch over you after such a night? Did I not tell you I would take care of you?" Hook smiles warmly.

"Alright," I say, "your breath isn't _that_ bad. On a serious note, your company eased my anxiety of falling back asleep. Thank you."

As if I am still dreaming, Hook moves his head slightly and places a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth. I am frozen solid. I watch as Hook shuffles away from me and rolls out of bed. He's kidding right? Kissing me on the corner where my lips meet was a joke, yes? Hook walks to his closet, opens it, and takes his shirt off to put a clean one on. I am still watching him in disbelief, but I manage to sit up.

"Are you going to sit there all day, or shall we begin another adventure? What do you say, partner?" Hook holds out his hand for me to take.

With my hand in his, I stand up. Hook twirls me into him rapidly. My back is to him and he wraps his weapon-hand around me. I inhale a sharp breath.

"What did I do?" I ask, clearly worried.

Hook answers, "You never said good morning to me." In my ear, he chuckles.

Letting me go, Hook continues to chuckle. I feel infuriated with him for scaring the shit out of me after my horrible night. My brows furrow and I growl.

"Don't be a jackass," I shout. "I thought you were going to slice me open."

"Dear, you said you trusted me."

I shut up. My face is blank. Without another word, Hook leaves the cabin. I tighten my corset and take a look at my arm. The stitches were done really well, I must admit. Only a little bit of dried blood surrounds the wound. As I go out to the deck, I feel agitated. Hook kisses the corner of my mouth, making my lips quiver, and he cannot even explain why? Gosh, why do I have to love him so much? Looking at him against the railing, his black hair is casting shadows across his handsome face. All I want to do is run up to him, hold him, and tell him how I feel. Boy, love sucks.

"Why are you staring at me?" Hook asks.

I reply, "No reason."

As I reach the railing, he asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." With pink cheeks, I am sure he knows I am crushing hard on him.

From the crow's nest, Smee yells, "Land Ho!"

"Am I getting a sword?" I ask.

"Yes, my sweet." Hook responds. "One made just for you. My little pirate in-training." He winks.

I melt.

Soon, we embark to the Market Place. Men pass by and stare at me like a final meal. Hook shoots them hatred from his eyes. We reach the blacksmith's shop. Hopefully whoever runs this shop didn't notice me borrowing one the day I saw Carmen. We walk into the shop and see an old man with a horseshoe for hair polishing a long sword.

"Leonardo," Hook addresses the old man. "I am back for more. Would you be able to provide my lovely partner a sword?"

The old man puts his sword down and comes over to us. He reads me like a book through his spectacles. I feel uncomfortable as he walks around me, making thinking noises and scratching his long white beard.

"I see," Leonardo speaks. "Petunia Pan, Neverland's saving grace. You would do well with my finest steel, but what of a pommel and grip? Perhaps white gold? Yes, that will do."

The Sword-Master happily skips to the back of his shop. He comes back with a scabbard and pulls the sword from it. The sword is not too long, but it reaches far enough to work perfectly. Its steel is light, untainted. At the hilt, a shining hint of white gold laces more steel. I take it, hold it still, and swing it.

"It's beautiful." I say. "Not too heavy for me, either."

Hook reaches into a coat pocket and hides his pay from my view. Leonardo takes the hidden doubloons and immediately puts it in his own pocket.

"What?" I ask, "You can't show a lady how much your gift costs?"

"Dear, you would faint. No worries, you can pay me back some other time." Hook winks. "Perhaps your first and last kill can be Carmen."

"Sure. Right after I learn to fly, right?"

"Darling, you couldn't fly right now if you wanted to."

I ask, "Why not?"

"Because," Hook answers boldly, "you have too many unhappy thoughts."

"Yeah, well-"

Something outside crashes. Our eyebrows are raised. Hook tries to keep me inside, but I lead us out of the shop. The Market Place is a ghost town. Even Leonardo behind us closes his door. Hook and I stand very close to each other as we hear a rumble of indecipherable chatter.

"Petunia," He says with his focus elsewhere, "Wield your weapon please. Something in the air is not right."

"Yes, Captain," I say and take my new sword out. The sunlight hits it and reflects on the gravel.

A man appears from across the way. He has dark skin, tribal tattoos all over his body, dreadlocks, and what appears to be a finger hanging on a string around his neck.

Hook's breathing pattern changes. He extends his arm in front of me for protection.

"Captain?"

He whispers, "There are more of them, but where? Why are they here? Petunia, I want you to run back to the ship as fast as you can. Now."

"Captain? What is that?"

"Go to the ship."

The dark man comes closer. I can see now he has long, untrimmed fingernails that are tinged yellow and red. He grins, portraying his sharp and filthy teeth. I know now that this is a member of a tribe – a tribe that eats flesh. I push past Hook's arm with my sword out and ready to fight. Hook grabs the back of my corset and tries to hold me back. I begin to swing my sword. The dark man laughs at me and says something in another language.

"Petunia, I love your sudden burst of courage, but you need to go to the ship now." Hook pulls me back hard, right into him. He draws out his own sword and lets go of me.

I move out of the way, keeping my sword high and ready.

The dark man shouts something into the sky three times. He charges at Hook, who fights back with red back in his eyes. More dark men come out of the darkness, holding spears and clubs. I shriek as a man takes hold of me.

"How are we outnumbered?" Hook says as he turns to see the trap I am in. "Cannibals, you don't belong here."

The man who holds me says in broken English, "Kill her if you attack. She needs come with us."

"What the hell?" I say, "Hook, what is this?"

With my sword on the ground, I cannot defend myself. Hook puts his word back in the scabbard and waves his hook and hand in the air. The tribe of cannibals surround us, take our weapons, and leave us both scared speechless. I am soon lifted over a broad shoulder. Hook has his arms tied behind his back. A flicker of gold passes in front of my eyes. Tinkerbell is circling my head, but she soon disappears. I am sure she is going back to the ship to let the others know. We have been set up. The whole population of Pirate's Patch Marketplace was in hiding, knowing that Hook and I were wandering about. My blood is boiling.

"Petunia," Hook says. "Remember to breathe. We will be alright."

I am flung onto the ground. I grunt in pain. My head came down hard on the ground. I'm surprised It didn't knock me out. I search for Hook's caring gaze before the man who carried me turns me onto my belly and ties my hands behind my back. I spit out dirt from the path and hold my tears in. The man pulls me onto my feet and pushes me forward. Lucky for me, I am side-by-side with Hook. I sense him glancing at me from time to time as we pass the field of vegetables. Instead of going straight towards the faeries' oak tree, we bear right and head straight into the woods.

"Is this your idea of training me?" I ask out of the blue.

Hook doesn't smile, but I know he wants to. He says, "Darling, if I knew why cannibals bombarded our sanctuary, I would tell you. I am all out of thoughts at this moment. We need to ride the current for now and see where it takes us. Just promise me you will listen to me next time I tell you to run."

"At this point, Captain, I promise to do anything you ask."

The woods darken as trees become taller and more deviant. The tribe pulls us along for most of the day. I am dehydrated, exhausted, and irritable. Not to mention my feet are aching since I had not yet broken these boots in. Hook, with his white shirt drenched in sweat, has a beyond annoyed expression.

"Are we there yet?" I ask in a nagging tone. "Are we there yet?"

Hook side-glances at me and smirks. He says, "Don't agitate them please. I don't imagine you would care to be their supper."

After more time passes of being lugged deep into the woods, I can hear a waterfall up ahead. A tribe member shouts something to the rest of the group, and they respond in unison. Up ahead is a clearing of some sort. As if we had traveled to a rainforest, tall oaks and maples turn into Kapok trees reaching almost 300 feet in the sky. I see banana trees as well as some avocado trees and my stomach begins to rumble. From up above, I can hear monkeys and birds shouting down at us.

"Welcome to Cannibal Cove," Hook mumbles to me. "Tropical Rainforest and deadliest spot in Neverland."


	16. Tied Up

A/N: I do not own anything but my plot and original characters. I do not own any song lyrics referenced in this or later chapters, and I always mention who the artist is.

**Of Hooks and Pans**

_Chapter 16: Tied Up_

A million steps into this rainforest and I am ready to pass out. Hook and I are taken to the center of Cannibal Cove, which seems to consist of a few mud huts and skeletons scattered like flower beds along the ground. I am forced to stop walking. Hook is brought to an area towards the back where the earth is scorched. A stout cannibal shouts for something. Hook rolls his eyes. A few other tribe members appear, bringing wood and stones. My mind cannot completely understand what they begin building. I see a circle of stone outlining the burnt ground. A tall log is placed upright and secured. Hook is then brought over to the pit and tied to the log by his hands and feet. As he is still standing, I can see the beads of sweat forming on his brow.

I am lifted off of my feet and brought across from Hook where the cannibals have built another pit. My hands are tied around a log. I squeal in pain as the skin from my wrists are pinched against the wood. My feet are then tied in multiple knots until immobile. I can already feel pins and needles in my toes.

"Don't fret, Dear," Hook says. "They usually eat their victims a day or two after, as if to season them. There are always long rituals first."

"Glad I can remain calm now, Captain."

"Silence!" The same dark man that had approached me in the market has taken everyone's attention. He says loudly, "Carmen will pay us greatly if we slay the Neverland savior. Since we find Hook too, this is a double treat for us. I have wondered a long time how Hook's flesh tastes; rough with age and bloodshed, or tender as the heart that beats behind a fragile rib cage?"

"You can't eat us," I interrupt. "We have poison in our blood."

Dark Cannibal replies, "Ha. Do you think us blood suckers? We are but flesh eaters. Muscle, skin, tissue. If you had poison in your blood, you would be dead. There exists no poison on this land that would not kill you in seconds."

Hook raises an eyebrow at me and says, "No, but there is a poison where she comes from. Petunia, tell them about the disease you have. How it turns anyone who tries to hurt you into a pile of ash."

"Yes, I am infected. I was going to kill Carmen this way. If you all want to live, you will leave me alone."

"That must be a horrible disease," Dark Cannibal says. "I suppose we shall find out if you are lying. For now, you stand, sweat, regret living. You wish for death."

As my hands are tied, my lie is safe. The damn cut on my hand is well hidden. I know these tribe members are not stupid, but at least it bought Hook and I some time to figure things out. While I am directly across from Hook, I can hear his breathing slow down. He is a man who can take control of his outside appearance very well. I, on the other hand, am shaking and forcing air in and out of my lungs. I do not like being held back like this. Being unable to move is digging deep into my core, releasing long-acquainted fears. And it doesn't help that we are merely inches apart. I feel like the Cannibals know my secret attraction towards Hook.

"Petunia," Hook softly speaks. "Look into my eyes."

I do.

"Maintain this contact. You do not need to look anywhere else. Now, breathe deeply."

Inhale. Exhale. Who would have predicted I take a crash course in relaxing from the universe's most notorious Pirate?

Hook adds, "They have other duties. They are not watching us, they are not important. Just clear your mind and focus on me. We won't be here for long."

"Right." I reply, "Let me just wiggle out of the rope and rescue us. I don't see a way out, Captain."

"Believe there is one, my Dear. Just believe. You'll see. Neverland works in strange ways. Sometimes, if you believe long and hard enough, the thing you believe in will manifest. Remember, this is a magical land."

Behind us, flames emerge. The Cannibals are throwing logs and wood into a giant pit. The heat almost touches my hands, causing discomfort. Hook keeps eye contact with me.

He says, "They are building a fire pit the size of our row boat. At least now we can have some light source. It is getting dark out and I want to keep looking at your pretty face."

"S-sorry?"

"You don't think I'm a little scared? Seeing you here with me, with your pretty face and pink cheeks reminds me that hope is not lost."

A spot right below my ribcage jolts with energy for a split second. I have never felt anything like this before and feel my face melt into a love-drunk awe. I thought I could control a reaction like this, but it's official: I am seriously in love with Captain Hook. And oh, what an awful place to contemplate love.

"Darling," Hook leans his head forward and says, "Did I offend you? I only meant to make you smile."

"I'm fine. You have amazing eyes." I'm a moron. I am. I am a moron. Cannibals? What cannibals?

He replies, "You flatterer."

"Olive." I wish I could shut up.

"Olive?" Hook asks.

I inhale deeply and say, "Olive juice."

"Petunia, are you alright? Olive juice?"

"Never mind," I say. "I was thinking out loud."

Behind us, cannibals surround the fire and begin chanting verses over and over again in their language. The only light is from the fire, causing oranges and yellows to dance across our faces. I must have a horrible, helpless-in-love, puppy-dog-eye appearance, for Hook is gazing at me intently as if to study my soul. I find I have slumped, my head leaning towards his. We are probably centimeters away and my brain and body and heart are exploding simultaneously. I can feel his hot breath connect with mine. I can see his ocean eyes widen. I can smell the tobacco and musk on his body.

A glowing orb flies between us, separating our intense connection.

"Ah, I told you." Hook says, "Who do you think that was? Stay very still until I tell you otherwise."

Cannibals continue to chant. In a far off place, an explosion shakes the ground. A few tribe members stop chanting. Another explosion hits somewhere, quaking the ground again. The log I am tied to tilts backwards a bit.

"Fire!" The Dark Cannibal screams. He runs by us, right into a mud hut behind Hook. He comes out with a spear covered in finger bones. He yells something in their language and goes back towards the fire pit.

"Petunia," Hook declares. "Brace yourself."

An explosion crackles through the trees where we entered. I assume it is there because the force that breaks and cracks the dirt beneath our feet is too close for comfort. I scream at the top of my lungs as my log falls backwards, thumping hard against some stones. I see the sky above me, decorated in stars and tree leaves. Bending my head backwards, I can see the fire pit growing angry at me. The top of the wood beam I am on starts to heat up. I am literally inches from the fire pit. I scream again.

"Relax, love," Hook shouts to me.

I am too frightened to see pirates emerging from the trees, but I hear their voices. I hear gunshots. I look at Hook, who is struggling in his rope to get free. He spots someone helpful and yells for them to get me.

I cannot even imagine the scene right now. Fire is creeping up the log towards my head and I can hear cannibals cheering it on while they clash spears with swords.

"Hook, help!" I yell. Due to nerves, I sing, "_Help, I need somebody. Help, not just anybody."_ This is probably not a time for the Beatles.

Smee appears next to me, shooting at a cannibal who thuds to his death.

"Pardon me, Miss Pan." He reaches around me to cut my hands free with a small knife. "Your feet?"

I nod.

He cuts the rope at my feet and I fall on my face just as the log ignites completely. Just my luck, right?

"I got this," I say, running behind Hook.

Smee throws me the knife and I cut Hook free.

"My Dear," He smirks. "Remind me to thank you later."

I spot our weapons next to one of the bigger mud huts. Hook and I run to retrieve them. I withdraw my sword from its scabbard and try to hang it around my shoulder. Hook takes his scabbard and I help him put it back on. He grabs his pistol last and starts shooting at tribe members.

"For Narnia!" I yell, trying to hold in my laughter. I charge at a short cannibal who is looking around, confused at the commotion.

With every ounce of anger I have had since childhood, I stab him. Short Cannibal falls down on both of his knees and cries out in pain.

"You think it's funny eating people?" I ask before charging at another cannibal who is fighting against Bax.

"Petunia!" Hook shouts, "Your first kill. Welcome-" He turns around and shoots a cannibal who tries hitting him in the head. The cannibal falls flat on his face. "As I was saying," Hook continued. "Welcome to a pirate's life."

As I am about to have a spear lodged in my face, Bax swings his sword and cuts the bastard cannibal's hand off.

Suddenly, I am facing the Dark Cannibal. _Clang, Clink, Clang._ My beautiful and bloodied sword swings at him. I defend myself against a giant spear. I try and recall things Hook has taught me. Dark Cannibal grins at me and jabs the spear again. I dodge quickly and swing at his feet. I hear his blood-curdling scream as I cut through his ankle bone to the other side. He limps for a moment and stabs his spear into the ground for support. Some growling, crazy-woman noise bellows from my voice box as I stab him straight through the heart.

I pull my sword out quickly. I am panting and my veins are about to erupt with anger and excitement. I feel Hook pulling me away just as a bomb of some sort is dropped from the sky. I look up and see faeries everywhere, dropping mini-bombs.

"Pirates, move away!" Smee shouts at the top of his lungs.

We are all running away from the tribe's camp. We run through the rainforest, back to where Hook and I were forced to walk. I hear explosion upon explosion until there is only silence.

_Swoosh, clink._ A spear lands next to my feet. Above the pirate crew, faeries are fluttering further and further away.

"Oh no," Smee stops in his tracks. He says, "No. The faeries were going to burn this place down. Something ain't right, Cap'n."

"I agree," Hook replies. "Listen."

We all stop. I look at Bax who looks at Smee, who looks at Kale, who looks at Hook, who looks at me. The other crew members slowly draw out their weapons once more.

"She is here," Kale announces. "Carmen. Carmen is here."

"No," Hook says. "We are still in Cannibal Cove. There are other evils that live here. Keep moving, slowly. The faeries would not stay in a place like this for too long. Even if they bargained with you to bomb the place. Let's keep moving."

An insecure child in me leaps out. I reach for Hook's hand.

His hand is not there. Neither is he.

Neither is anyone.


	17. Going Mad

**Of Hooks and Pans**

_Chapter 17: Going Mad_

I am alone in the rainforest. I don't know how it happened. One second, we are all listening for clues and the next everyone has disappeared. I am wielding my sword just in case. I tell myself to be strong, not to freak out. I begin walking. In a thick darkness of night, I really cannot see two feet in front of me.

"Hello?" I hear a soft voice nearby. "Cap'n?"

"Smee?"

"Petunia?"

A body bumps into my back. I turn and face Smee.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask. "Where is everyone?"

"I haven't a clue, Miss Pan. This place is awful with evil. I can smell the black magic pouring in, I swear."

"Smee, didn't the cannibals practice voodoo and whatnot?"

"Yes," He says, "They do. You're probably right thinking this is their doing."

"Well," I explain. "All the herbs and powders and poisons they use just caught on fire, I assume. Maybe whatever is happening is happening because of that."

"True," He says. "Then we should keep going. We weren't too far from the regular forest."

We walk carefully. Smee and I keep our eyes peeled for any mischief.

"Smee?" Bax appears from behind a bush. "Is that you?"

"Yes, and Miss Pan. Where did you come from?"

Bax replies, "I have no idea. I was thrown into an empty space – I can't even describe it – and now I am back with you."

"This is annoying," I say. "Seriously, this can't be black magic if everyone's been thrown about the rainforest for no reason."

Now the three of us walk. Gradually, we find Kale and a few other crew members. If there was a purpose to our chaos, we would have seen it by now. At last, the trees change to tall oaks and redwoods, no more banana trees or giant wax-like leaves.

"Oof!" A body slams into me, knocking me on my butt.

"Captain!" Smee shouts merrily. "We found you."

"No," Hook says. "I'm pretty sure Petunia found us."

I take his hand and stand up. "I didn't find you."

"Darling, we all just disappeared from each other. I was just magnetized to you and slammed into you. I am sure you had something to do with this. Did you believe we would find each other?"

"Yes, but I didn't really think about it."

"Doesn't matter. You _knew_. I told you Neverland works in mysterious ways. But that doesn't explain what in hell happened to us." Hook takes my hand in his. "Some after-effect of blowing up a tribe's home."

"Let's all agree and get the hell out of here," Bax says. "I don't care 'bout no heebie-jeebie voo-doo. We blew up the camp. Time to move on."

As we move on, I feel I am going mad. Neverland is not predictable or stable. It is crazy, earth-shattering, and yet it is peaceful, surreal. Maybe I should prepare for more spontaneous situations like vanishing and reappearing. Maybe I should learn about witchcraft and voo-doo so I can better prepare for an inevitable battle.

"Dawn is nigh," Hook mutters to me. "We are almost home."

I stop. My feet ache. My legs are trembling. "I need a minute."

"Should we stop?" Smee asks.

Hook shakes his head. He replies, "No, I will stay with Petunia for a moment. You all can move along. We won't fall too behind."

"Sorry," I say. "I'm worn out."

"Dear Petunia, let us not stay too long in this forest. Perhaps when we reach the Jolly Roger you can lay down. A nice rest will do you good." Hook winks at me and adds, "T'would do me good, too."

I sigh. We catch up to the others and emerge from the forest. To the right is farmland and I know we are back in Pirate's Patch. When the Market is visible, the town folk are gathered in the center, chatting in worried tones.

"I suspect you all knew the Cannibals were here," Hook boomed. "I so appreciate the concern you had for Petunia's safety and mine as well."

Everyone looks at Hook as if they are all going to be murdered.

He continues, "I am very disappointed. We claimed this land, fought for it, and prosper from it. In one moment, you leave us for dead? I am appalled. Petunia is the only person left who can save us all from a fate worse than death. Honestly, what do you all have to say for yourselves?"

Leonardo steps forwards from the group. He lowers his head and says, "I had no idea they were here. I hope you consider this."

I cannot just stand here and say nothing. All these people are quivering with fear, even though they did wrong. I draw out my sword, its blade shadowed in dry blood. Hook gives me a confused glance. I take a step closer to the crowd.

"Neverlanders, I have killed for the first time. I'm not completely proud of it. There are a lot of things I'm not proud of in life. I was a lost soul. Captain Hook and the Pirates took me in. I haven't learned everything yet, but I have knowledge of how this land works now. We defeated the Cannibals with teamwork. Captain Hook and I would have been dinner if it weren't for the amazing crew he has. So why can't you all learn from this as well? Why is it so hard to let us know danger is coming? Some of you might have had no clue, but that's no excuse. We don't have to wait around for a war to start. Let's put our heads together and defeat this horrible monster, Carmen." I speak loud and clear.

A very round woman says, "We were afraid. Cannibals are no laughing matter. Besides, what do we have to offer for a war? Half of us do nothing but sell goods, grow plants, or sleep with lonely men. We do what we can to survive. What makes you think we can fight?"

I reply, "Are you all blind? Carmen uses herbs and poisons for her magic. Grow some of these herbs so we can fight back! Make more weapons. Seduce some of the enemies to extract valuable information. Maybe that part was bad advice, but something will work. We need to take a stand and protect Neverland. You all can't just hide when something bad is going to happen."

"Captain Hook," the round woman asks, "Should we listen to this girl? How do we know for sure she is the savior to Neverland?"

"Trust me," Hook replies. "She is Petunia Pan. Perhaps she appears to be a young woman with nothing but a bloody sword. However, Petunia has proven herself worthy of our company, our hospitality, and our ship. We shall prepare for a battle in the best way possible. We shall work together, for one cause: to save Neverland. If anyone else has a problem with Miss Pan, come see me on the Jolly Roger. I will be waiting with my pistol."

I blush a deep red and place my sword back in its scabbard. Hook begins walking towards the dock and I follow quietly. Smee and the other crewmembers kindly wait for us to board first before they go onto the Jolly Roger. I wonder if they are still irked by the Cannibals. I am, but I definitely do not have as much anxiety as before.

While Hook and I stand side-by-side against the deck's railing, I can sense we both need some time to relax. He slumps over, peering into the ocean water. I watch Smee and Bax directing the crewmembers to their spots.

"Captain?" Bax asks, "Where are we headed?"

Hook turns around and is in deep thought. "Open water for now. I need to strategize and I think we all deserve a day of rest."

I lean against the railing and let out a sigh of relief. Bax walks away and Smee approaches us. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Hook mouthing the words _olive juice._ I try not to react. Maybe he won't understand the joke.

"Captain," Smee says. "I love you too, but that's no need to keep saying it."

Now I turn around with my eyes widened and stare at the motionless water.

"What? I wasn't saying – Oh." Hook chuckles a bit and says, "I was thinking aloud. Smee, would you fetch some dinner for Petunia and I? We have much to discuss."

"No worries, Cap'n." Smee adds, "Tinkerbell is aboard as well. She says Cannibal Cove was burnt to a crisp. I am highly confident that is why we had such a strange time leaving the area."

Hook replies, "We shall see."

Smee leaves Hook alone with me. I am trying not to be obvious about hiding my face right now. He figured out by mouthing _olive juice_ it looks like you are actually saying 'I love you.' Honestly, I have seen high school couples do that. I never thought I would blurt it out. Once I did, I didn't count on Hook trying to uncover my stupidity. I think this could end in one of three ways; Hook ignores me, Hook falls deeply in love with my idiocy, or Hook hates my guts and feeds me to a crocodile.

"I need a nap," I say, avoiding any confrontational conversation. "Can I nap now?"

"Dear," He places his hook on my cheek, forcing my head to turn. Blue hues brighten as his gaze entraps me. "If you must sleep, you must sleep. I would prefer if you waited to dine with me first. We might have some other wine for you to try. Maybe have some cheese, crackers, and some _olives._ Does that sound appetizing?"

Holy crustacean, I feel my cheeks burning off of the bone. None of the three reactions I expected, but joking about it is a good sign, right?

"I – I guess s-so." I am a stuttering buffoon.

Hook chuckles and grins from ear to ear. "Why don't you go freshen up in the cabin. I assume you would like clean hands while eating?"

"Yeah. True. I did kill."

I take my cue to leave Hook alone and enter his cabin. I find the basin to wash my hands and face. As it was already dark out, I can only imagine it is well past my bedtime now. I find it unnerving that there was nothing else said about my almost-confession of being in love. Perhaps Hook is unable to love here in Neverland. I never truly considered how that stuff worked here. He mentioned the cannibals reproducing when they were nearly extinct, but no one ages in Neverland from what I remember. I'm sure if I ask I will get an answer. Judging by the Indians and the Cannibals, only the Pirates and Lost Boys are affected by this curse. As I get ready to leave the cabin, I realize I really don't know much about Neverland at all.


	18. Swaying and Crashing

A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone! Keep em coming. Happy Halloween everyone.

**Of Hooks and Pans**

_Chapter 18: Swaying and Crashing_

I open the cabin door to walk outside and am hit with the scent of burning candles. To my right, Hook has set up our dinner on the staircase. Two candles sit opposite each other on the third stair while a bowl of rolls sits on the second next to another bowl filled with drumsticks. Hook is sitting on the first step, resting so he can comfortably stare at the sky.

"Hi," I say sheepishly.

"Hello, darling. Sit, eat, drink some wine. The stars are quite astonishing tonight."

I take a seat next to Hook and reach for the offered glass of red wine.

"Thank you," I say. "Very good idea to eat outside. It almost feels like a summer night back in New England. That slight breeze is making me nostalgic."

Hook replies, "I'm guessing you were a fan of the weather back home. We haven't had a lot of calm nights around here. If you are wondering, we truly are in the middle of the ocean right now. I know a lot has happened, so just relax for now. There is no danger for us pirates in these parts." He adds, "Smee told me he had gone back to your world for some time to clean up his pub. He noticed a sign was posted proclaiming a missing young woman with your description."

"I'm sure my work noticed by now that I suddenly vanished, Captain. I'm not worried about it. No one knows my whereabouts and I like that. I can start anew here. Did Smee close the pub?"

"Yes. You are aware he only opened it to meet you. No one will suspect anything though, for his pub was open long before you arrived. Aren't you going to eat anything?"

I have drunk half of my glass of wine and eaten nothing. I reply, "Maybe. I really have no appetite. So, I was wondering why the Cannibals and Indians age and everyone else is kind of stuck. What's the deal with that?"

"Neverland," Hook began, "is a mystery. I'm not positive on its ways of working with growing old. However, the Indians were here before I and my crew arrived – I think even before Peter. Some of them grow older, some of them do not. Princess Tiger Lily, for instance, has been here for as long as I can remember. As for the Cannibals, they were created. That's right, created. If I recall correctly, a couple of Lost Boys had decided to eat one of the pirates they killed as a celebration. They were kicked out of the Lost Boy crew, ran off, found lonely women, and created a tribe. Don't take my word for it, my memory of those days is a bit hazy."

"That's horrible, Captain. I'm glad we destroyed them." I place my empty glass of wine in front of Hook and smile. He pours me some more and semi-smirks.

Hook takes a sip of his own wine and says, "I forgot the cheese . . . and the olives."

I spit my wine out a little in shock. "Um, that's fine, Captain. I don't like olives. Especially the ones with little red things in the middle."

Above us in the crow's nest, Smee begins playing his accordion. Its soft, slow melody tickles my ears.

"I have a lesson for you, my sweet." Hook says. He stands up and adds, "Come along."

I stand up as well and follow him to the center of the deck. Bubbles of nerves begin popping in my stomach as he wraps his hook around my lower back. His good hand rests on my shoulder.

"I taught you to Tango already, so how about something slower?" Hook's musky voice is hard not to melt for.

I do not speak. We begin swaying to the music. And then the stupidity begins.

"It is impossible to breathe right now," I blurt. "Too much wine. Too much wine."

Hook smirks and says, "You had one full glass and a sip of another. I doubt that constitutes as too much, Petunia. Why are you having trouble breathing?"

"I don't know . . ." I stare square into his eyes and add, "I have never slow danced with anyone before."

"So I am your first?" Hook says with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

I nod.

His hand glides from my shoulder to the back of my neck. Captain Hook then pulls me in closer, now taking control of our swaying to a faint accordion's song. I notice every hair that creates his mustache and short, distinguished beard. There are a few whites, which make me smirk. I somehow forgot that Captain Hook is older than me, even more so if Neverland had aged him normally. I catch his gaze, which has crisscrossed along my face, probably studying my freckles. I intake a breath as if my lungs have expanded their capacity. On my lower back, I can feel his weapon lightly grazing my corset.

"Have I made you comfortable enough on my ship?" Hook asks quietly.

I reply, "Of course. I am so appreciative of everything. You have no idea."

"Petunia, if you would rather have your own room, I can accommodate that wish. I only had you in my cabin when you first arrived just in case you decided to fight against us. Had to have a quick way to lock you up."

My ears burn. My stomach jolts. Captain Hook is making serious statements and I can only take it as flirting. Magnetized, my head moves a little closer to his.

I say, "Lock me up? And now . . . Now you trust me?"

"Completely," Hook's eyes light up more than they have in the past week or however long I've been here. He adds, "but I still might lock you up, dear."

Although I am swept in a love-lust whirlwind, I do notice the accordion has stopped abruptly. Hook and I are so close, we do not dare to move our heads. He plants a single kiss on the corner of my mouth and my veins pump electrified blood. I can't help but let out a small noise much like a mouse sighing. Hook hovers his lips in front of mine, barely touching them. I want to scream. Instead, I grab his arm and kiss the corner of his lips to return the favor.

"Dear," Hook whispers, but is interrupted by a loud banging.

The Jolly Roger shakes. We turn our heads sharply towards the water.

In an instant, I and Hook are stumbling across the deck. I am still grasping on to his arm.

"All hands on deck!" Smee shouts from the crow's nest. "We have company."

The sky closes behind clouds too thick to see the stars through. Another bang shakes the ship with a mighty force. Hook runs to the railing and peers into dark waters.

"What is it?" I ask.

Hook replies, "Mermaids. They've come for us after all." He whips around and adds, "I thought they would turn on us Pirates."

Smee comes down from the crow nest. He runs down to another room below the ship and soon emerges with a couple of pistols. Meanwhile, Hook has entered his cabin and retrieved my sword. Our staircase dinner candles have been snuffed out by wind. Crew members come out with weapons at hand. I hold my sword by my side and step towards the ship's railing. Below, silver ribbons dance beneath the blackened water. I assume these are the mermaids, rocking the Jolly Roger as if it were a baby's cradle.

"Petunia," Hook yells out for me. "Stay by side. We're readying the cannons."

Before I can turn to reply, a great quake knocks me off of my feet. I fall against the railing and drop my sword. Another crash on the ship's starboard causes me to trip over my own feet. In flashes, I see Hook running for me, my sword sliding on along the deck like a skateboard, the railing, and finally the sky. As my consciousness snaps back to reality, I realize I am dropping several feet backwards towards cold water.

"James!" I scream but can only hear rushing wind cutting my ears.

My back hits a brick surface of the ocean. My eyes take too long to adjust to the water. I am freezing from head to toe and being dragged by mermaids deeper underwater. I kick and flail until I can break free from two mermaids who had taken hold of my legs. One familiar mermaid with green eyes pulls at my hair. I release air from my lungs unintentionally and am panicking. Everything is happening so fast, I cannot keep up. I am swimming up, but hear a blast nearby. The Jolly Roger has begun retaliating.

Hook said if I believe in something long and hard enough, it would come to fruition. Though I would love to concentrate on something useful as of now, I can only pray for one more breath of air before I drown. As if by miracle, I feel my lungs fill with a fresh breeze from a spring time memory. I swim for my life as mermaids gather around me, staring at me with piercing globes. Another muffled blast is heard from our ship. In the darkness, I can see a silver string of a creature being thrown by force. Following this scene is a cry unlike any I have ever heard, like a mix between a whale and a human facing terror.

Another spring fresh gust of air fills my lungs. I am being grabbed at. I try to fight back, but I am beginning to grow very tired. A sharp pain drills into my upper back, in the center of my spine and shoulder blade. Another jab of pain diagonal from that sends my screams to the unknown. Elicka, with her poisonous glare, swims in front of me holding a coral dagger trailing a maroon string along its path. My head begins to spin. Elicka has stabbed me. She smiles.

"Do you feel so confident now, Petunia Pan?" Her voice bounces around my head.

I feel another bit of air enter my lungs, but it is not as powerful as before. With my mind, I respond to the deadly creature in front of me, "I am not afraid of you. Hook will save me."

"You would think so," She replied. "Your hope can only go so far. Aren't your arms and legs tired yet? Your lungs must be exhausted. Let me take you to a place where you can forget about your pain . . . forget about everything."

I ignore her because of the wounds in my back. I am surrounded by my own blood. I try to swim away from Elicka, but am greeted by more mermaids staring me down. While my heart races, I am deafened by an explosion. I see the base of the Jolly Roger, rocking violently. I see mermaids scatter away from me. And then I see the shadow of a man swimming for me. As much as I want to reach out for him, call him, I feel the water pass my lips and begin replacing what air I had left.


	19. Fire Dance

**Of Hooks and Pans**

_Chapter 19: Fire Dance_

I am awake, but my eyes are not yet open. I remember being swallowed by the sea. I remember explosion underwater, flashing orange hues that reflected light on deadly mermaids. I remember seeing a shadow coming for me. As I force my lids to open, I try not to jump out of my skin at the sights around me. I am in a tent shrouded in white sunlight. I am lying on my stomach and can feel a cool breeze along my exposed back. My wounds sting. My head aches.

"You are awake, Petunia Pan." A female's voice soothes my headache. "I feared the worst, but we were able to clean your wounds and stitch them."

I lift my head and see Tiger Lily standing with her arms crossed.

She adds, "We are having a ceremony in your honor tonight. You will see. Oh, in case you are wondering, you have been asleep for two sunsets. And yes, your shipmates are here."

"Hook?" I ask, trying not to talk much.

"He is outside, waiting like a gentleman should. He wanted to come see you, despite your exposed flesh. I threatened to stick an arrow in his foot if he set a toe in this tent. I am going back outside now. Feel free to take your time in here. There is no rush to get up from the cot."

Tiger Lily exits the tent and I am cautious to stand up. I find my corset is folded up neatly next to my blouse. The back of both garments have stab holes. I see a new set of tops next to them, spread out for me to see. I recognize the red corset and maroon blouse from the boutique. Hook must have managed to bring my clothes along for the trip. I briefly wonder how I was carried to the Indian Camp. Perhaps the crew members took turns holding me over their shoulders. I semi-laugh at this thought and put my new shirts on.

I open the tent to leave and am blinded by a giant burning sun and shades of orange, red, and yellow.

"What?" I exclaim.

Foliage. Foliage surrounds the camp. It is autumn here by some magical force of nature. I am grinning like a Cheshire cat. A crisp air hugs me tight. I begin to tear up.

"Petunia," Hook comes up behind me and wraps his hand around my stomach. "You are well."

My body jolts. I turn to face my savior and clap my hands together. "I can't believe it! It is autumn in Neverland. When did this happen? How? This is so beautiful."

I find myself spinning under a gust of falling leaves. Tribe members start to giggle at my show.

"My Sweet," Hook says. "It happened while you were being healed. At first, we thought there was disease polluting the trees. As we arrived at camp, we were glad to see theIndians crushing the leaves, throwing them in the air like a celebration. I do not recall such a season, but Tiger Lily did."

"Captain, I-"

"Call me James. I mean, you _can_ call me James. You called my name before you hit the water. No one has used my first name in a long time, Dear. I want to hear it again, but without the terror in your voice as the other night."

I am shocked. I reply, "Alright, James. How did you save me? How come you are getting along with the Indians? I thought you were enemies."

"They do not loathe us as we thought. In fact, Darling, they were quite happy to see you return _with _us. Honestly, I believe they can stand me now because I saved you. And that was not an easy task. My men did not realize you were in the water until very late. I was running like a silly boy trying to find any sign of you. My men ended up using the cannons as a guiding light rather than a weapon."

Hook touches my face, which has gone hot with emotion. In broad daylight with everyone watching, I wrap my arms around Hook's body for a hug. At first, he is hesitant. Gradually, he hugs me back just as tight. His cheek buries itself in my curly hair. I rest my head on his shoulder and let out a soft sob.

In the background, I hear Kale's jagged laugh disrupt the quiet. Someone shushes him. I pull away from Hook to cease being a spectacle.

"Come along, my love," Hook says with a familiar twinkle in his eye. "Let us enjoy this glorious day while we can. There is much business to do tonight in relation to our battle against evil."

I stop Hook from walking away by taking his hand in mine. Between my thumb and forefinger, I rub one of his knuckles. After such an exhausting battle of my own, I am now able to accept my feelings for this man. I am ready to show them and hope for reciprocation.

"James," I say, "I would like to have a word with you later, if I may. I have something private to discuss."

"As you wish," He replies.

I let go of his hand and we gather around a small fire in the camp's center. An Indian elder brings me a hand-carved, wooden bowl full of brown, lumpy liquid. She says something in her native tongue and Tiger Lily translates.

"It is herbal meat stew to heal your soul. Eat, and we will begin your celebration. Tomorrow will be a long day, and we must all get some rest." Tiger Lily smiles and throws more lumber into the fire.

I disregard the stew and look at Hook. "James," I say. "Why is tomorrow going to be a long day? Am I missing out on something?"

"Ah." He nervously runs his hand through his long hair. "Tomorrow," He replies. "you, me, the crew, and the Indians are going to ransack the Lost Boys Hiding Place. Tomorrow we are starting our war."

"Um, do I have a say in this?"

"No, you get to trust me, eat your stew, and not worry about anything. Carmen fears you. She does not want a descendant of Pan here. Whether she realizes you are her offspring or not does not matter. We need to rid Neverland of this crazy hag." Hook gives me another nervous look. "I'm sorry to offend, my Dear Petunia. It is just time. Neverland cannot wait anymore. So many people and creatures depend on you . . ."

I take a heaping spoonful of the stew. It tastes like overcooked steak thrown into spicy gravy. Hook's words to me cut deep and I try to absorb them slowly so I don't overreact.

"Do you like your meal?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Yeah, it's tasty." I answer and take another bite.

"Good," She says, "Now get up. Sun is setting and it is time for your celebration."

I stand up, not knowing what to expect. I must have slept most of the morning away, for the sun is definitely disappearing behind a blanket of stars. Hook watches me move; I can feel his eyes burning on my back. Tiger Lily introduces me properly to the tribe Elder, Mother Juniper. Mother Juniper nods in acceptance at my existence, I am guessing. She nods again and two elder men begin playing drums. The rhythm is fast, catchy like a folk song back home on an independent radio station. More tribe members come near the fire and raise their hands to the sky and begin stomping their feet. They lower their hands and stare at me. Tiger Lily begins to move her feet in specific patterns. She tells me to follow her lead. I am learning an Indian Powwow. I am excited. This is extremely awesome.

"This is our ghost dance," Tiger Lily says with a hard breath. "to bring prosperity, peace, and unity between our people and those who are no longer alive. You almost died. It means a lot that you dance with us."

I simply smile and keep dancing. Soon, all of the Indians are dancing around the fire. The moon has peeked from behind a cloud, distancing the sun for another night. I am laughing, grinning from ear to ear. I don't recall any other time in my life where I have had this much fun. Though the dance is serious, I am not the only one smiling. The pirate crew has joined in on the outskirts of the fire. Through a mob of people, I spot James tapping his foot, still sitting on a log.

Since we are dancing _around_ the fire, I think of a small plan to get him dancing with me. Almost close enough to touch him, I dance in his face and grin brightly at him. He winks at me, but is caught off guard as I grab him by the hook and pull him off of the log.

"Dance with me," I shout over the drumming. "You cannot say no."

James says nothing. He takes off his long, red jacket and places it neatly on the log. He turns to me and starts hopping around on his boots, then stops.

"I can't do this," He says. "I look like a buffoon."

"Not to me, you don't," I reply. "You look kind of cute."

In my flirtiest (is that even a word? I suppose it is in Neverland) way possible, I pull on James' hook a little more, so he is submerged into the mob of dancing. He gradually gives in, watching out not to step on me. We notice the drumming get faster. All of the Indians shout happily and start dancing without choreography.

"Just dance!" I hear Bax shout.

With the rhythm, I can't help but jump around like a giddy teenager at her first dance – yes, I was that giddy girl with her group of friends at the center of the dance floor.

Hook grabs onto my shoulder to stop my jumping. I can see the sweat glistening on his brow as he pulls me in quick and studies me. His lips hover over mine.

"Didn't you have something to talk to me about?" He asks in his musky voice.

"Uh-huh," I say. "I . . . just wanted to thank you for everything. You are an incredible man." I stutter over the sentence, and soon feel my stomach doing somersaults.

Hook smirks, his eyes soften and melt into mine. I feel drunk and breathless and stupid. Hook lets out a soft breath and gently kisses me. I think I died and came back to life. He continues to press his lips on mine and my eyelids become lead and close. I hear chatter around me, but disregard it. My body is cold and hot and shaking and still.

"Sorry," Hook pulls away. "Sorry, so sorry."

I stare at him, wondering why he is apologizing.

"James," I say, "Don't be sorry." I take his hand in mine and smile. "I didn't push away, you know."

I press my other hand against his face, feeling the scratchiness of his facial hair. I kiss him this time, leaving no room for hesitation. I can feel him calm down and give in. I, too, have given in. His lips crash against mine with passion. Around us, the dancing has stopped.

Hook pulls away with a sly smile gleaming at me. "Olive juice," He whispers.

"So you've figured it out," I reply. "I can't deny my feelings for you, Captain."

"I know. I feel the same. Like a force has drawn us together."

I say, "Like it was meant to be."

He takes my hand. We look around at the fire; most people have stopped dancing and begun eating. I'm betting Tiger Lily told everyone to mind their own business. Even the pirates are not glancing our way. As my eyes meet Hook's once more, I see that he wants me to go with him. Under a starry sky, we make our way to the tent I had woken up in. The bottom of my stomach fills with butterflies, nerves, anything with a fluttering sensation. I am about to partake in something adventurous, something dangerous and unpredictable: love. And as Hook closes the tent up for our privacy, I can almost hear his own nerves crawling in his veins. We are two fragile humans on the brink of creating one of humanities most beautiful moments.

And it is, indeed, beautiful.


	20. Figure Skater Petunia

A/n: Oh my goodness! I never expected such a following for this story. Let me just say that I am flattered beyond belief. Seriously, I think this is the most fun I have had writing a fanfiction in a long time. I want to say thank you, from the bottom of my heart, to everyone who has reviewed and who has read everything. Thank you for coming along with me on this crazy journey. As you have been patiently waiting, here is the next chapter, and a start towards the last chunk of chapters to a story that bloomed from just a tiny plot seed.

**Of Hooks and Pans**

_Chapter 20: Figure Skater Petunia_

Sunlight pours into the top of the teepee. I force my eyes to open, though I am quite comfortable resting my head on Hook's bare chest. His arm is under me, pulling me in tighter. He lets out a rough moan and opens his own eyes to look at me. For a moment, our gaze is peaceful, devoid of pain or worry. A cool breeze enters a crack through the tent's entrance and washes over my exposed body. A single sheet lies on top of us, covering parts of us that were tangled with curiosity and hunger the previous night.

"My Beauty," Hook says with a musky tone. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Ember hues heat my cheeks. I say, "You already know, My Captain."

"Well, Petunia, you are glowing. I can imagine I appear the same. We must get up, however. It is our duty to lead everyone into victory. We can resume this intimacy once Neverland is safe."

I raise myself to lean on my arm. My chest is exposed and my hair tumbles along my collarbone. I smile, though I have never been seen like this by anyone before. James traces his hand along my skin and inhales deeply.

"Dear," he says, "You are gorgeous."

I giggle and we help each other stand. We had slept on the same floor-pillow-bed I woke up on yesterday. It reminds me of a very flat futon mattress. I feel a little bad that the Indians do not have beds like the Pirates do. Either way, they seem to do fine without them.

While we are both completely bare, it is hard to not gaze at each other and giggle or blush. We turn away from each other to put our clothes back on. Now that I am moving around, parts of me are sore and worn out. Amongst tent walls in the middle of a forest, my subconscious voice tells me that I have lost my virginity. I should be freaking out, right? Jumping up and down or crying or something? As James tightens my corset for me, I have no reaction. I am calm at the thought. I am completely happy.

"James," I say. "I don't think I'm ready to fight. Why are we starting the war when Carmen said she would be? I just think if we wait one more day, we will be better prepared."

"You should not fear the inevitable, my love. Carmen has been ready, as are we. We need to make the first strike before she has any advantage. Besides, we have a plan."

"What plan?" I ask. "We weren't really _talking_ last night, you and I."

"True." Hook kisses my lips softly. He continues, "My crew had been speaking the other night and realized an amazing fact: you can sing. You are also a beautiful woman, but that tidbit came from me. We are going to have you distract the Lost Boys so we can enter the camp and set traps. For the last few days, a few of the Indian tribe members have been surveying Carmen's actions. Every day, she goes into the woods to find more herbs. Every day, she goes back to the camp and then immediately leaves again, towards Mermaid Lagoon. Since the night you went for a swim, she has been talking with the mermaids a lot. We suspect she is trying to obtain magic from them or give them new magic. Whatever it is, she is gone from the camp a lot."

"Ok. Hold on. So Carmen leaves the camp with the Lost Boys to guard it, obvioiusly, and you want me to distract them so you can set traps up?"

"Yes," Hook says. "And we will be stealing her supplies as well."

"Are you two awake?" Tiger Lily's voice hits the tent entrance.

Hook and I decide it is easier to leave the tent at this point. Tiger Lily waits for us outside, along with her tribe members.

"It is ready, Captain. Petunia, will you please take this and put it on?"

Tiger Lily hands me some folded up cloth. My quizzical expression causes Hook to nod reassuringly. I take the folded cloth and go back in the tent.

As I unfold the cloth, I realize it is not just any old fabric. My eyebrows raise.

"We made it by hand, Petunia," I hear Tiger Lily say. "We hope it fits well."

I find myself annoyed at the fact that I have to undress to redress. I never liked trying on clothes as a child. Fitting rooms were always so stuffy and not lit well enough to see details. As I had no mirror here, I had to imagine in my head what I looked like. This handmade garment would be a costume, nothing more. Though this particular outfit was a bit much, it was eye-catching.

"Wow," I hear Bax blurt as I come out of the tent.

Hook snaps a glare in Bax's direction.

"Alright, so I look like an overgrown faerie with no wings. Next conversation." My hands smooth out a tight, bright blue fabric. This dress ends three inches above my knees. The little cleavage I have is popping out. I have to pull up the front more because there are very short sleeves that don't seem to help. That and the layer of organza-lace is making me itchy.

"Wait," I add. "I know. I am a figure skater, right? Tara Lipinski, here I come."

"Here," Tiger Lily hands me some white beaded sandals. "You are a siren today. Sing, bring the Lost Boys here. We will keep them captive until Carmen is gone. We will figure out what to do after that. The Lost Boys have a long history with us, so we hope there is salvation at the end of their journey."

"James," I ask, "Do I have to wear this? Even Tinkerbell has some dignity. I feel like everyone will be able to see my undies if I run."

"Don't run, then." Hook laughs. "You can change when we all get back. Now, take a dagger, just in case. I will have Bax take your sword as well. He has plenty of room since he only sports one pistol."

"That I do," Bax says. I can see he is still smiling at my attire. "I will make sure you are safe, Miss Petunia."

Smee steps forward and speaks up, "Enough gawking, Bax. Cap'n, we must leave now or we will miss our window."

Tiger Lily shouts something in her native tongue. The tribe members scatter amongst the camp, some vanish into the trees. Pirates gather together and stare at me. Hook has Smee help him tighten his hand-weapon, scabbard, and finally pistol.

"What am I supposed to sing to the Lost Boys?" I ask. "I doubt they know any Top 40."

Hook replies and strokes my hair, "Whatever you desire, Dear. As you are not empowered with the magical properties of a _real_ siren, we needed you to at least dress like one."

"I thought sirens lived in the sea." I say.

Hook smirks and replies, "There is much you still do not understand about Neverland or its inhabitants. Sirens were far and few between, but they dwelled wherever they pleased. Just act mysterious, sing with emotion. You will be fine."

"Alright," I say. "Let's do this shit then."

"Clear out!" Smee shouted.

Most of the pirates dispersed into the forest as well, heading southeast towards the Lost Boys' Hideout. I led Smee, Bax, Kale, Hook, and a few others in the same direction. Walking in these beaded sandals hurt, but I tried my best to ignore it.

Our timing was perfect to leave the Indian Camp. Not even high noon and we are approaching our destination. I saw flashes of gold pass to and fro. The faeries were on our tail, making sure we were not being followed. Tinkerbell found a place to sit on my shoulder. Something felt right about this. Having her near me felt natural like holding a mother's hand as a toddler. Tinkerbell is family, after all.

"Tink," I whisper. "I'm glad you are still in Neverland. Just in case you doubt me, I do believe in faeries."

I feel her wings flutter, almost like a cat's purr. I could tell my statement meant a lot to the little bug. Walking through the forest hasn't been a pleasant experience for me thus far. Whether it be running from cannibals or explosions or arrows whizzing through trees, I feel I have come a long way. It has only been a few weeks and already I notice my memories slipping of my old home; I remember my old job as a waitress, but cannot remember what the place looks like anymore. I remember certain customers that came in every night, but I cannot recall some of my coworkers' names. I guess this is the price I will pay for choosing to live a life among the stars, among the immortal and fantastical. As I push through branches holding foliage of Autumn, I wonder how long it will be until I forget New England altogether.

"Alright," Hook says to me, "We must stay hidden, Petunia. You must go on your own now, we won't be too far behind. Tinkerbell will stay with you in case of an emergency. Good luck, my love."

In front of me is a wonderland of falling leaves and sunlight. If only this were not a war, I would truly enjoy myself right now. I stare at the man who has given me a full heart and I smile.

"You think this will work?" I ask.

He nods and says, "I do."

James kisses me lightly on the cheek. I turn around so he can't see that I still glow red for him, even after our passionate night together. I don't think my cheeks will ever stop blushing for him.

While the pirates disperse into the forest, I can still feel Hook on my tail, making sure I stay on the right path. Tink flies off of my shoulder but stays behind me. By a slight drop in temperature, I can tell I am almost at the Lost Boys' Hideout. With a deep breath, I stretch towards the sky and stand straight. I am ready to face an angry crowd. After all, what singer doesn't face an aggressive crowd from time to time?


End file.
